<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Melting for The Snow by shiranona</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485188">Melting for The Snow</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiranona/pseuds/shiranona'>shiranona</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ennik Somi Douma, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Jeon Somi - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Chaptered, Cross-Post, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crossovers &amp; Fandom Fusions, F/M, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Original Character Death(s), POV Multiple, Romance, Sad Ending, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tragic Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiranona/pseuds/shiranona</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝕿𝖍𝖊 Malfoys and the Previas were always against each other. The Previa is a royal pureblood line that values equality and justice. The Malfoys on the other hand, represent everything they detest. But the youngest sibling of the Previas, without her knowing, has obtained the heart of the young Malfoy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cedric Diggory/Original Female Character(s), Draco Malfoy &amp; Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy &amp; Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy &amp; Pansy Parkinson &amp; Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Kim Namjoon I RM &amp; Kim Taehyung I V, Kim Taehyung &amp; Jeon Somi, Kim Taehyung | V &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! Thank you for opening this story!</p><p>I originally posted this story first on Wattpad but decided to move here because Wattpad has been deleting stories here and there. My wattpad account is @shiranona if you wanna check it out :)</p><p>DISCLAIMER</p><p>All HP characters belong to J.K. Rowling</p><p>Mostly use references from the HP movies</p><p>This story includes mature contents</p><p>Let's pretend Cedric is not dead</p><p>Please consider all characters have passed consent age</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Snow's POV</b>
</p><p>The train to Hogwarts always had that specific smell. A little bit of smoke from the outside, some smell of dust, fresh cologne, and shampoos of the students that walked around here and there to chat with their friends. Meanwhile, my compartment during the ride always smelled like Taehyung's freshly baked blueberry muffin and Somi's nail polish.</p><p>"Wake up, Princess! You have to rate my nails!" Somi spoke loudly right next to my ear, making my head hit the window. I put away my earphones. "How's it?"</p><p>Somi Douma, who sat in front of me, showed her acrylic nails. This time she applied a plain nude brownish pink nail polish. She looked so proud of what she did. Beside her, there was Taehyung Kim, chugging water from his tumbler. He just finished a big box of muffins.</p><p>"Just say it's ugly. Lying is never good," Taehyung scoffed at Somi. He opened another box of blueberry muffin and handed it over to me. I took one and had a bite. It's heaven!</p><p>"No, it's actually good! You look good with nude color nails." I said, stretching my hands up after a pretty long nap.</p><p>The wind was already giving autumn vibes. I couldn't help but wanted to sleep and plugged my ears with good music. It was always like this every time. Somi with her nails and Taehyung with his food.</p><p>Somi was not allowed to use nail polish at home. Her mom hated it. So, she always secretly brought all the tools and magically did everything in the moving train.</p><p>"I'm trying a simple look. I figured this style suits me better than ones with glitters."</p><p>"Yes, please, don't do glitters in train rides. Last time you did, we spent three hours cleaning our compartment." Taehyung said remembering the time when Somi actually spilled a whole bottle of silver glitters.</p><p>Suddenly our door was opened harshly.</p><p>"You fucking forgot your vitamins," My brother, Alois Previa, interrupted. He entered our booth and put a few packs of vitamins into my bag. He gave each Somi and Taehyung two packs. "She caught a flue during summer break. You might want to stay away from her for a bit."</p><p>"I'm not freaking contagious, okay? It was weeks ago, Alois!" I yelled at him.</p><p>"Thanks, Alois." Somi winked. She put the vitamin packs aside with her thigh. She didn't want to use her hands. Her nails were still wet.</p><p>"Hi, ladies. Hi, Taehyung." Another head popped up in front of our booth. It was Cedric Diggory. "We got some sodas in our compartment. If you guys need any, we're just four compartments away to the left." He said.</p><p>"Cool! I'll get some!" Taehyung stood up and went to Cedric's compartment together with Alois. They both went out, chuckling about something. Cedric's compartment was usually occupied by him, Neville Longbottom, Alois, and Lucky—my other brother.</p><p>"Hufflepuff common room later?" Cedric asked, raising his eyebrows. I nodded and he smiled. "Cool. See you there!" he left, catching up Alois and Taehyung back to his booth.</p><p>"I'm literally jealous of you and Cedric," Somi said after Cedric was gone.</p><p>"We're nothing near that, Somi. He's just being nice to me because I'm Lucky's sister, remember?"</p><p>"Yeah, sure. It's because you're Lucky's sister so he took you to the ball, came to our dorm just to talk about a movie he hasn't even watched, sent you flowers, and everything else he did that made the whole sodding Hogwarts jealous," Somi cupped my face with her hand as I pushed her away.</p><p>"I like him a lot, but I'm not sure if he likes me. I don't want to make assumptions."</p><p>"Yes. Assumptions are the worst." Teahyung suddenly opened the compartment door. His jacket was filled with lemon-flavored soda cans. "Never assume anything if you don't wanna break your heart."</p><p>"Ugh, get over it, Tae! It was <em>your</em> bad luck. Snow might not have it as bad as you." Somi spatted at him.</p><p>Yes, Taehyung broke his heart once. He was so in love with this beautiful barista from this tiny café in Diagon Alley. After months of trying to make some moves, turned out that long silk-haired barista was a sixty years old lady. She used a charm to make her face looked younger. That fact put Taehyung off for the longest time.</p><p>"I'm not referring to that catfishing barista!" he exclaimed. Somi just mouthed the word 'of course'.</p><p>"Anyways, I need to pee. You coming, Som?" I got up and stretched my back.</p><p>"No, I'm still waiting for my nails to dry. Sorry," said Somi.</p><p>I walked out of our compartment, making my way to the restroom. It was a little bit far from our compartment, but even this was the closest one. Once I reached there, I just hurried and sat. I had been holding it for a while actually. I was too lazy to walk here.</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Knock. Knock. Knock.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Hurry up!" A deep voice yelled from outside the toilet, knocking on the door harshly.</p><p>"Just a second! I just got in." I sighed and cleaned myself. The guy kept on knocking on the toilet door.</p><p>"Okay, a second has passed. Get out!"</p><p>"Ten more seconds, I'm sorry!" I yelled back and the voice groaned.</p><p>"Five! Four! Three!" I got up, pulled my pants, and flushed in a hurry.</p><p>"Two!" I checked my zipper and opened the door lock.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Draco's POV</b>
</p><p>"One!"</p><p>The door was opened. And there she was, the exact person I always tried hardest to avoid.</p><p>
  <em>Snow Previa.</em>
</p><p>Her face was a little bit annoyed, but her look...</p><p>Never failed to stop my breathing.</p><p>Her eyes were beautiful dark brown, just like deer. Her hair. She let them down this time, allowing the wind to share some of her scents as they pass through that pitch-black hair.</p><p>"That was kinda rude, you know?" she sighed, looking straight into my eyes.</p><p>I gulped looking at her lips.</p><p>
  <em>Can I...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Can I touch it?</em>
</p><p>"I thought you were going to pee," Blaise Zabini patted on my shoulder, waking me up from my thoughts. I zapped it all out. I cleared my throat as I put on a normal face.</p><p>She was still looking at me.</p><p>"Not here. She used it. It's too disgusting to use now." I said, looking away.</p><p>She just chuckled and moved. "People can be rude to you, Previa. You're a disgrace to the pureblood. No wonder you guys lost your royalty,"</p><p>She stopped. Her head turned back as she eyed me from head to toe. Twice.</p><p>
  <em>What? What is it?</em>
</p><p>"Looking good in that suit, Malfoy. Have a great day." She smiled and left.</p><p>Again. <em>Fuck!</em></p><p>Butterflies came filling up my stomach and I was at a loss for words.</p><p>She never responded to anything I said and just replied with random sentences. It irritated me how she always succeeded in making me look stupid and weak. I hated it. I liked it. No! I hated it.</p><p>"Ooohhh... Malfoy got a compliment from the Princess!" Blaise laughed. I shot him with a glare. He stopped.</p><p>"She's not a Princess. They're not royals anymore. Don't be stupid. Everyone knows that."</p><p>"Whatever," he said pushing me aside from the toilet door. My hand stopped the door from closing. "What, Malfoy?"</p><p>"I'm going to pee, Zabini. I was here first."</p><p>"You said you wouldn't— okay! Okay!"</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Snow's POV</b>
</p><p>"Guess who?" A pair of hands suddenly covered my eyes when I was about to get a pancake. The hands were big yet very soft. From the giggles behind me, I knew exactly who it was.</p><p>"Hagrid."</p><p>"Why would you think I'm Hagrid? Merlin, Snow." Cedric laughed as he sat next to me, squeezing a space between me and Somi.</p><p>"I know it's you. I'm kidding." I said, finally getting the pancake on my plate. "Why are you here? This is the Gryffindor's table."</p><p>"I've missed you." Cedric took my hand and kept our fingers entangled. "If Lucky weren't such an asshole, we would've gotten a compartment of our own and I wouldn't miss you this much"</p><p>"You literally spent the whole break with us. Why would you miss her?" Lucky followed Cedric to our table. He sat in front of Cedric. The girl beside him looks happy to sit next to him.</p><p>Lucky was known as that handsome honor student. Sometimes girls would pretend that they were bad at certain subjects just so Lucky could help them with it.</p><p>Lucky and Cedric were best friends since their first years at Hogwarts. They completed each other like soulmates. He was the big brain, and Cedric was the super athletic friend.</p><p>"What, Lucky? Can't live a minute without your husband?" Somi joked as we all giggled.</p><p>"Please stop that rumor. It's disgusting. Who would marry this lazy worm?"</p><p>"Your sister seems like she would," Somi winked at me. She shipped me and Cedric since last year and had been doing her best to get us together.</p><p>Not that I didn't ship us.</p><p>I always admire Cedric Diggory since we were kids. He was my biggest crush.</p><p>He often came to visit our manor. He would play with Lucky and Alois and I would hide behind the curtain to watch him play. When Taehyung and Somi visited, we would force him to come to play with us. And he always did.</p><p>He has this most beautiful smile. He's like a sunflower. So bright and endearing. But that wasn't even the best part of him. Not even his Greek god body that he suddenly possessed after one summer break. His words. The way he behaves. That was the best thing about him.</p><p>He was such a sweet gentleman.</p><p>Who wouldn't be in love?</p><p>The question is; would he ever be in love with me?</p><p>Yes, he always said all the things I wanted to hear. But that's just how Cedric Diggory was. He also said that to anyone he bumped into.</p><p>Besides him being my brother's best friend and me being his best friend's sister, I didn't know what we truly are.</p><p>"Your favorite. Mint hot chocolate." Cedric handed me my all-time favorite hot chocolate.</p><p>"Thanks, Ced."<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Draco's POV</b>
</p><p>Another year, another playlist of exams, another struggle.</p><p>Another noisy feast in the Great Hall.</p><p>"Draco darling, I've missed you!" Pansy gave a sudden kiss on my left cheek and sat beside me.</p><p>"It's only been two hours, Pansy!" I scoffed. "Don't be clingy. That's gross."</p><p>"It's what a normal couple does, Draco," Blaise added.</p><p>Problem was, we were not a normal couple.</p><p>Pansy fucking slept with everyone and I was just trapped in this misery. Getting claimed and expected to prepare gifts. I didn't break up with her because that would mean suicide.</p><p>That would mean going back to being outcasted.</p><p>Ugh, horrible, horrible years.</p><p>As a Malfoy, my family was always the talk of the town. My father's influence affected not only people around him but also everyone around me. People whispered about how my father was a death eater, spreading rumors that I paid my way into entering the quidditch team and passing classes.</p><p>Fuck, I would never.</p><p>Stupid younger me begged my father to buy my whole quidditch team a new broom. What a way to fit into this pointless society. It didn't give me any friend. I got bodyguards instead. They all treated me like I was the boss. Never was there as a friend.</p><p>Then Pansy Parkinson confessed to me out of nowhere. Demanding a stupid relationship. That relationship got some free friends in one combo. So it wasn't really stupid, and I agreed to it. Since that day, I got a new pack of friends. At least I got Blaise Zabini. He could definitely cope up with my rantings and didn't spread any rumors.</p><p>Pansy became my first kiss, the first person I did it with. She basically taught me what it meant to be more than friends. It broke my heart a little knowing I meant less important for her when I actually tried giving my best.</p><p>But, no. I refuse to break up with Pansy or else I would also lose the free combo along with her.</p><p>"Cedric, stop it! Stop eating from my plate! You've got your own!"</p><p>"It tastes better this way, Snow. You know that,"</p><p>"Nonsense!"</p><p>And that was my fucking first love. Flirting with fucking Cedric Diggory.</p><p>For fuck's sake, why was she always so loud? And laughing? And smiling? Flipping her hair like it was nothing when it could make every eye turned to her?</p><p>Like, shut up! I couldn't even start eating.</p><p>She was on the opposite side of Gryffindor's table and I could saw her clearly from the space between other students' heads.</p><p>Damn it. It was that fucking smile again.</p><p>The smile she always had whenever Diggory was around. Diggory was literally enjoying it. Fucking Hufflepuff quidditch lame fucking captain. I would literally make his quidditch team suffer he would wish he never joined quidditch before.</p><p>"Draco! Clap your hands!" Blaise elbowed me. I clapped like the others for a speech given by a new teacher. Turned out they got a new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts.</p><p>Snow's favorite subject. <em>She better be good.</em></p><p>"Yikes, Snow would hate her. I can really see it," Taehyung Kim sneered then took a sip of his drink.</p><p>Taehyung Kim was part of Snow's little gang along with Somi Douma. This guy also smiled too much and spoke too loud all the time. More like a Hufflepuff rather than a Slytherin. I wonder how did the sorting hat choose him.</p><p>Yet he was also the reason Snow sometimes visited Slytherin dorm.</p><p>"Even her name sounds annoying. Dolores Umbridge. More like Umbitch," said Pansy.</p><p>"Ah, right. You're close with Snow Previa." Blaise suddenly spoke, "Don't tell her psycho brother, but can you introduce me to her? If Diggory doesn't last, I'd love to have a chance."</p><p>Yes, Snow had two brothers. One was a nerd and the other one was a total psycho. The nerd one was Diggory's best friend. That was exactly the only reason Diggory could get that close to her.</p><p>The psycho one, Alois Previa, her second brother who got sorted to Ravenclaw, would get the hell out of any boy that tried to mess with Snow. The funny thing was Alois literally fucked every girl in Hogwarts. He fucked Pansy twice.</p><p>"Yeah, Sure. But she's head over heels for Cedric, just so you know." Kim explained.</p><p>"I'm telling you, if Diggory wasn't Lucky Previa's best friend, Alois Previa would've already killed him," Blaise chuckled. "He would bet on how many injuries Diggory would end up with."</p><p>"Like what he did to that Ravenclaw who lost his homework?" Pansy asked.</p><p>"Exactly!"</p><p>"Yeah, that dude's a total psycho!" Kim added.</p><p>"But I think you still won't stand a chance, Blaise. Diggory's bigger than yours." Pansy said. I knew she did it with Diggory a few years ago, but with Blaise? That was a new one. "I mean you can see the bulk. It's obvious."</p><p>"Ew, nasty. Is that what girls see first in us?" Kim jeered at her and Pansy just laughed it out.</p><p>"Well, Snow has a good eye then," Blaise added, followed by another laugh from Pansy.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Was that really why she was really into Diggory? Because of her dick preferences?</p><p>"What do you expect? She's a slut." I spatted.</p><p>"What do you mean, Malfoy?" Kim put his drink back to the table loudly. His voice suddenly got deeper.</p><p>"Smiling like that to Diggory all the time. Such a slut begging to suck a Hufflepuff's dick."</p><p>"Shut your mouth, Ferret," Kim grabbed my collar and the whole table looked in our way.</p><p>"Draco, don't start a problem," Pansy mumbled.</p><p>"Let him go, Kim. Dumbledore is literally watching you." Blaise whispered then Taehyung Kim pushed me off. I fixed my collar and sat back to eat.</p><p>"Why did you say that? You know he's her best friend," Pansy whispered to me.</p><p>"What, Kim? Feeling offended?" I said. His annoying eyes glared back at me, "Guess you also begged for a Hufflepuff's dick,"</p><p>Kim immediately stood up and was about to hit me in the face but I hit his face with my plate. He jumped up the table, grabbed my collar, and punched me hard in the face. "Malfoy, you little shit!" Then I slammed him over to the floor as I stepped on him again, and again.</p><p>Until someone pushed me off him from behind. It was no other than Kim's Gryffindor friend.</p><p>"What the fuck, Malfoy!" Snow yelled as she helped Kim stood up. "Tae, are you okay?"</p><p>"I'm fine, Snow," he coughed.</p><p>I got up myself as I felt the whole sodding Hogwarts was enjoying the scene, "So weak that you need help from a woman, Kim?"</p><p>"You're the one who needs help," she walked towards me and stabbed me in the chest with her finger, "Get a fucking therapy!"</p><p>"Previa, you fucking slut," I grabbed her collar and looked her in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes. Fuck. She did look back at me, but with disgust.</p><p>Of course. Who wouldn't?</p><p>"Grow up, Malfoy. Your bully game is not funny anymore," She spatted.</p><p>"Stay away from her, Ferret!" Her Ravenclaw brother, Alois Previa, suddenly punched me. I was about to punch him back, but the headmaster's voice silenced everyone in the room.</p><p>"Enough!" He yelled. "The four of you. Detention."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Snow's POV</b>
</p><p>"20 points taken from Ravenclaw, and 40 points from Slytherin." Professor Snape announced. He took a sit on the teacher's table as the four of us sat in front of him. "I intend to start the school year peacefully, but two students from my own house decided to ruin that on the very first night."</p><p>"Sorry, Professor," Taehyung said with his head down.</p><p>"Yeah, Kim. Be sorry cause your blood traitor friend is—"</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Snape slammed the table. "Mr. Kim, Mr. Malfoy, and Mr. Previa, your essay is due at midnight. Put it on my table when you're done," Snape explained.</p><p>"Professor, but if it weren't for Draco Malfoy, both me and Taehyung Kim wouldn't get into this trouble. Thus, I think it is more appropriate if the detention is given only to Malfoy," Alois argued, and clearly, Snape didn't like that.</p><p>"Are you the Professor, Mr. Previa?" he asked, "I decide what's appropriate here. Not you."</p><p>"But, Professor given the circumstances—"</p><p>"50 points from Ravenclaw," Professor Snape declared.</p><p>"Shut up, Alois. You're making it worse," Taehyung whispered. Alois grunted while as his hand was formed in a fist.</p><p>"Ms. Previa, you're free from detention since you didn't hurt any of these gentlemen. Now, all of you, please go back to your houses," the Professor said.</p><p>"Thank you, Professor." I got up from my seat as I proceed to leave the room. Alois and Taehyung followed me from behind.</p><p>I looked at Draco Malfoy in a glance. He was totally unbothered. He got up with a flat expression, not happy nor pissed. Probably because he already got used to the detention.</p><p>Draco Malfoy was something. He was always the talk of the school whether he made a scene or not. Even until today. It was easy to spot him even in a room full of people. Especially with that dashing platinum blonde hair.</p><p>Since our first years, Malfoy always made the most provocative scenes ever. Mostly he would bully Potter and talked shit about him even when he was not around. He did it too much that no one even cared anymore. Then he would be super hardcore with his blood supremacy belief.</p><p>Malfoys <em>hates</em> non-purebloods. That was for sure.</p><p>Our family was against each other for centuries because of this very reason. They hated that my family, the Previa, ruler of the old monarchy system, took a side on the non-purebloods instead.</p><p>A classic Malfoy and Previa conflict.</p><p>Thus, Draco Malfoy loathed me. He loathed everything about me, my family, and everyone who are close to me. That might be the reason why he annoyed Taehyung even though he was also a pureblood and why they got into something today.</p><p>"Always surrounded by people, aren't you?" Malfoy deliberately bumped my shoulder as he walked past me. He went straight out of the classroom, not looking back at all.</p><p>"Such an exciting start to the school year," Somi greeted as soon as I walked out of the door.</p><p>"I know, right?" I chuckled, "The first time Malfoy and Taehyung got into a physical fight,"</p><p>"You shouldn't have stopped them. I wanna see the winner," Somi joked.</p><p>"Of course, I would win, Somi." Taehyung said. As much as Draco Malfoy hated him, Taehyung also hated Malfoy. He was one of the reasons why Taehyung didn't like being put in Slytherin.</p><p>"Well, thanks to you, Taehyung Kim, I have an extra assignment. Now I have to cancel my date," Alois protested.</p><p>From the other side of the corridor, I saw Cedric Diggory walking towards us together with my brother, Lucky. I guess they had just finished dinner. Cedric rushed to me as worry was plastered on his face.</p><p>"Are you okay, Snow?" Cedric asked. He held my shoulder and looked into my eyes.</p><p>I suppressed a smile, "Yeah, I'm totally fine,"</p><p>"That Malfoy is a pain in the ass. Good thing we're not in the same year," Lucky commented. Then he looked at Alois with an interrogating look, ready to get the shit out of him. "Why did you even get involved though, Alois?"</p><p>Alois looked the other way, avoiding Lucky's stare. He knew exactly that he didn't need to punch Malfoy earlier. But being Alois, dipping his hand into a random brawl was just part of his dearest hobby. "I don't know, I just feel like it." He grinned.</p><p>"Don't repeat what happen last year. I won't be helping you out again." Lucky said in a deadly tone.</p><p>Alois almost got expelled last year. He got into a fight with one of the supporters during his quidditch game. He jumped off his broom to break that person's nose. The game ended badly.</p><p>"What happened earlier anyway?" Cedric asked Taehyung. Somi repeated the same question, indicating that she was also curious. These two people didn't move from Gryffindor's table when the incident happened.</p><p>"He called Snow a slut." Taehyung said rolling his eyes. "We were talking about something and he just came up with that."</p><p>"Just that?" I chuckled, "Well, I wish I was as hot as a slut."</p><p>"Yeah, I wanna be as hot as a slut." Somi cooed my words and wrapped her hand around Taehyung. "Now forget about Malfoy! Why don't we just listen to some slutty songs?" She suggested.</p><p>"What even is a slutty song?" Lucky asked.</p><p>"You know, something you'd expect to hear in a strip club," Somi winked at him and Lucky just shook his head.</p><p>"Great! To Hufflepuff's common room we go!" Alois pushed all of us as we all went to the Hufflepuff's common room.</p><p>We spent the night dancing and singing along to Somi's music player while Taehyung and Alois tried their best in doing their detention essay. Snape told them to make an essay about why they should never hurt their friends physically. It was a difficult topic for Alois.</p><p>"It's so good chilling like this without worrying about any homework!" Cedric exclaimed. He pulled me down to sit next to him on the sofa. I smiled at him, trying to keep my cool when actually the voice inside my head had already scream happily just because I sit next to him.</p><p>"No shit, Diggory," jeered Alois cynically.</p><p>"Well, we're going to have a tough year, though, Ced. We've got NEWT." Lucky said sitting on the sofa next to ours.</p><p>"You're right." Cedric nodded. "But never too busy for you!" he joked, laying his head on my shoulder.</p><p>"Well, she is busy, Cedric. She's about to face OWL. " Lucky added. I could really see that coming.</p><p>Lucky was basically a parent to me and Alois ever since we became orphans. And just like other parents, he hated to see our bad grades the most.</p><p>"I'll need you the most this year. The exams are going to drain all of my energy," Cedric said ignoring Lucky.</p><p>"Then you'll need a lot of vitamins,"</p><p>"You can always boost my energy back instead of vitamins," Cedric claimed. He leaned his face closer to me as he whispered, "Like by kissing me, maybe?"</p><p>I looked at him in shock.</p><p>Did he just say kiss?</p><p>His face was only a few inches away. I could smell his warm breath against my skin. Blood rushed up my cheeks as I gulped. His eyes focused on my lips. Then he moved closer.</p><p>And closer.</p><p>
  <em>Merlin!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>First kiss! With Cedric Diggory!</em>
</p><p>Suddenly a pamphlet slid between our faces.</p><p>"Not on my watch, Diggory!" Lucky remarked, followed by a big lough from Alois.</p><p>
  <em>Damn it.</em>
</p><p>"Lucky, you're an asshole!" Diggory took the pamphlet and threw it at him.</p><p>"Chill, man. She won't be pregnant because of a kiss." Alois laughed at Lucky.</p><p>Lucky used to nag Alois a lot, but it didn't really work. Lucky gave up and just gave him a long ass speech about how important protection was. Now Alois had so much fun with different girls all the time. With the protection of course.</p><p>"Snow, let's go back to our dorm. I wanna use the face mask we bought the other day," Somi said packing up her music player.</p><p>"Save one pack for me! I want it too!" Taehyung requested.</p><p>"Me too!" Alois yelled at Somi who was already outside the room.</p><p>"Take care, Snow," Cedric patted the top of my head before I went out.</p><p>"Merlin, Snow, were you guys going to kiss?" Somi asked when we were out. I nodded happily as we both talk about everything on our way back to the dorm.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Draco's POV</b>
</p><p>I missed the first prefect meeting for this year just because of this. Fuck. I wouldn't even be surprised anymore if someone started a rumor saying I paid my way to become a prefect. But since I was already a prefect anyway, I could just take points from them.</p><p>Great. This was exactly why your social status matter. Whoever said it didn't matter was either in a position where it was impossible or extremely hard for them to achieve it or was abundant with them that they couldn't realize it was the only thing that matter about them.</p><p>I was about to go inside my room when Professor Snape suddenly called my name. It must be something about the detention essay. I didn't think much when doing it and just wrote about anything that crossed my mind. Plus, I was the first one to submitted it back to him, so I assumed he had done reading it.</p><p>"Mr. Malfoy, may I have a word with you?" he said in his usual flat tone. I closed back my half-opened door.</p><p>"Yes, Professor. Is it about the detention essay?" I said lazily, assuming I would spend another boring two hours fixing it.</p><p>Professor Snape was famous for his detention. Said one word he disliked during his class? Detention. Making suspicious face in front of him? Detention. Asking why he gave you detention? Detention extended.</p><p>So I would just accept if he wanted me to fix anything on my essay.</p><p>"It's your mother, Draco. You might want to go to St. Mungo's Hospital right now."</p><p>
  <em>Shit.</em>
</p><p>I didn't need to hear another word. I fucking knew exactly what he meant by that. I immediately apparated to the hospital and ran straight to the VIP floor. My sweat was dripping. Not from the run, but my worries.</p><p>This happened again.</p><p>When will this fucking stop?</p><p>I bumped into some people but I didn't care. I needed to be there right now. Right fucking now.</p><p>"Where is Narcissa Malfoy?" I asked, slamming the information table. My breath was panting. The nurses sitting there were shocked. One of them got up in fear and showed me the way. Once we found the room, I stormed in.</p><p>
  <em>Mother.</em>
</p><p>There she was, half asleep with a bandage covering her head. Bruises along her arms.</p><p>"Draco?" she weakly said, "Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?"</p><p>Thank Merlin, she wasn't dying.</p><p>I quickly hugged her as tears started to flow down my cheeks. "Mother, I'm so sorry," I muttered. She hushed me with her soft voice, patting my back as I hugged her tighter.</p><p>"It's okay, Draco." She said.</p><p>Fucking Lucius Malfoy.</p><p>Fucking monster.</p><p>"Please just file a divorce," I whispered to her. "Please. Do it for me, Mother." I held back my tears. I shouldn't be crying right now. Not in front of her. I needed to be strong for her.</p><p>My mother is the only person that cared for me dearly.</p><p>Yet, I couldn't do anything to keep her safe. To keep her safe from my own father.</p><p>"You know I can't, Draco. I love your father." Again. She always said the same thing.</p><p>Why would she love someone that hurts her? That nearly killed her every time he got the chance?</p><p>"Where is that monster?" I demanded in a raging voice. I should kill him. I should kill him before anything worse happen in the future.</p><p>"Draco, no." Mother held my arms and looked into my eyes. She gripped my shoulder as my jaw trembled in anger. "Whatever you are thinking about right now, no. He is your father, Draco Malfoy."</p><p>"I didn't ask him to become my father."</p><p>"Draco, listen to me," She said. "If you do anything to him, the Dark Lord might kill us. So please, don't."</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Fucking Fuck.</p><p>I sighed deeply. She was right.</p><p>My father was too strong. He had too many allies and had all the supports from The Dark Lord. If I did anything to him, which would be against the Dark Lord, we might not be able to survive.</p><p>Thus, there was nothing I could do for her.</p><p>Useless Draco Malfoy.</p><p>As usual.</p><p>"Good." She smiled, brushing her fingers through my hair. "I'm fine, Draco. I'm strong. And your father loves me. He's just not very good at expressing his feelings."</p><p>
  <em>Bullshit.</em>
</p><p>"I don't get him. I don't even get you." I told her. "Why would you suffer for him? He's not even that important to you!"</p><p>"He is important to me, Draco." My mother said. "One day you'll know. You would do anything for the person you love. And you'll find someone who'd do the same for you,"</p><p>Fucking love.</p><p>Who would be stupid enough to suffer for me?</p><p>"Just, promise me you'll find me if you need anything. Alright, Mother?"</p><p>"You know I will. You're my only son." She answered as I helped her laid back down to her pillow.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Mother," I said holding her hands. They were so weak. She was probably still in shock for whatever that fucking Lucius did to her.</p><p>"Don't be sorry." She huffed, "Now go back to your dorm. You've got classes tomorrow."</p><p>I nodded. I stayed there for another few minutes, though. It ached every part of me to see her being hurt. Then I apparated back to the Slytherin house. It was already dark everywhere. Everyone was already in their own rooms.</p><p>I opened my dorm. It was only me. It has only been like that. My father didn't want me to have roommates. He said I should live on my own. That was why he purchased me this extra-wide bedroom.</p><p>I always slept alone, unless Blaise or Crabbe or Goyle needed a place to sneaked somewhere to do something illegal. Drinking wine they stole from the kitchen, or sometimes sniffing on some weird muggle herbs. They said it was the only thing they liked about muggles.</p><p>Usually, I would fall asleep easily as soon as my head touched the pillow. But tonight, my mind was awake. It kept repeating all the terrifying events from my childhood. Mostly about how my father treated my mom. How I could only hide in the closet and witnessed everything happened.</p><p>Being the coward that I was.</p><p>If only I was stronger.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Draco's POV</b>
</p><p>I couldn't stop thinking about killing my father. I made hundreds of scenarios in my head. Each with different ways of killing him. Fuck. If only I was strong enough.</p><p>I didn't get any sleep last night. I couldn't.</p><p>The thought of my mother being beaten by him kept on coming back.</p><p>I despised Lucius Malfoy. So fucking much.</p><p>But no matter how much I hate him, honestly, I was still hoping for him to change. I hoped he would love my mother in a proper way. I hoped he would see me as his son. Not only as the heir of this fucking last name.</p><p>I wanted him to be there for us, and not for the Dark Lord.</p><p>Fucking death eaters.</p><p>Then I tripped.</p><p>I wasn't looking and didn't realize that my feet were going downstairs. I fell down the stairs and my head hit the wall. The books I brought were everywhere. My wand slipped off my hand. It rolled down to the other stairs until someone caught it.</p><p>"Are you okay?" She took the wand and handed it to me. I took it back and stood up.</p><p>It was Snow. She hurriedly picked up all my books and the scattered notes. "Hey! Hey! Don't step on it! It's a note!" She snapped at another student who was about to step on my notes.</p><p>
  <em>Why is Snow Previa helping me?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I literally beat her friend yesterday.</em>
</p><p>Snow stood up and walked towards me who was just standing on the corner. "Here," She handed me all of my stuffs. She smiled.</p><p>She looked good.</p><p>Her hair was up in pony tail. She was holding a messy note with her brother's name, Lucky Previa, written on it. It was titled <em>Hacks for the Strengthening Solution</em>. It must be a pass down note for Professor Snape's class.</p><p>Then she stopped at my face. <em>What? What's with my face?</em></p><p>"You look really tired. Are you feeling well?" She asked.</p><p>Fuck. I must look like a living corpse because I hadn't slept.</p><p>"I'm fucking fine." I snatched the books off her and continued walking down the stairs.</p><p>That was fucking embarrassing!</p><p>"Sure! You're welcome, Dickhead!" She yelled behind me as I fasten my walk.</p><p>
  <b>Snow's POV</b>
</p><p>"Was that Malfoy?" Somi asked as she approached me.</p><p>"Yeah, he tripped. I was just helping."</p><p>"I wouldn't help him if I were you." Taehyung jeered. I just rolled my eyes and told them that we were already late for the second class, which was Potions. No one ever dared to be late for Professor Snape's class. Especially because Taehyung just got on his nerve yesterday.</p><p>Despite Potions being one of the hardest subjects we had, the class were fun because Somi was always good at potions. Whenever me or Taehyung got confuse about something, Somi's notes always helped.</p><p>Then the day went on as usual. We switch class after class. Stopped for a moment at the corridor to exchange notes and fun gossips. Ending the last class of the day.</p><p>But I guess year seventh indeed was very busy. It was only the second day of school and Cedric was already nowhere to be seen.</p><p>"Hey, have you seen Cedric?" I asked Lucky when I bumped into him just after the last period. He was obviously going to the library with that much books in his hand.</p><p>"We've got really different schedules so I have no idea. He's probably busy studying. You might want to not bother him so he can get a good grade." Lucky said then continue walking towards the library. Yeah, he was probably right.</p><p>"Why are you so into Cedric, though? I mean if you are into quidditch athletes, Cormac McLaggen seems nicer," Taehyung commented.</p><p>The three of us were just standing aside the corridor. Somi suggested that we should wait there because Cedric would eventually pass this corridor.</p><p>"Because he likes Cedric, idiot!" Somi huffed. "You can't just control your feelings and be like, oh hey, let's just go with that guy!"</p><p>"Why not? I mean arranged marriage works pretty well..." he replied.</p><p>"Well, then explain why you still can't get over that barista grandma,"</p><p>"I am over that creature! What makes you think that way? And besides, I didn't know she was a grandma!"</p><p>"Let's just go back. This is useless," I said.</p><p>"No! You should put more effort if you really want him, Snow!" Somi stopped me from leaving.</p><p>"Wow, you finally gave up after years. Didn't expect that," Taehyung chuckled. "Why though? Is it because you agreed that McLaggen is better?"</p><p>"No, not because of Cormac McLaggen," I said. "I just think Cedric might be seeing someone else. I don't want to disturb him."</p><p>"The hell? Where does that came from?" Somi protested.</p><p>"You guys remember when he was with Cho Chang? He always disappeared like this. Plus, every girl in our school want him."</p><p>"Snow is probably right, Somi." Said Taehyung. "Cedric might seems like a sweetheart, but my guts are telling me that he is no different from Alois. I mean they're even good friends."</p><p>"Well, you're also Alois's good friend. Do you sleep with different girls every week like him?" Somi snapped.</p><p>"I'm not interested in that kind of stuff." Taehyung said.</p><p>"See? Not everyone is Alois." Somi continued.</p><p>"Hey! Let's just do something else, okay? Let's get dinner!" I wrapped my hands around Somi's shoulder and Taehyung's back.</p><p>"Dinner's kinda boring. How about hide and seek?" Taehyung suggested with a smirk.</p><p>"But it's already dark outside. And you know how Hogwarts doesn't really have any light at night," Somi protested.</p><p>Somi hated scary things. She would go to other room everytime me and Taehyung played horror games or watch any thriller movies.</p><p>"That's the point! It's dark, scary, and you might see things you never seen before!" Taehyung pointed excitedly, followed by Somi's grunt.</p><p>"That is interesting. I'm in!" I said high fiving Taehyung. Somi just looked at us in disbelief. I knew she hated it, but I got to agree with Taehyung. This was indeed very fun.</p><p>"Come on, Somi! Just once!" Taehyung pleaded. After a few seconds of doubt she finally agreed.</p><p>"But I'll go back to the dorm if you still can't find me in two hours." She added.</p><p>"Deal!" I said in excitement, followed by Taehyung's little dance and "Deal!" he said.</p><p>We looked at each other and without saying any word we just threw rock, paper, scissor to decide who was going to be in charge of looking. And it was Taehyung.</p><p>"Just don't go to girls' restroom. I won't look for you there." He claimed before he started to count.</p><p>Me and Somi hurriedly ran to opposite ways. The castle was so much emptier because everyone was currently having dinner in the Great Hall. The castle was quiet dark at night. They provided a few torches here and there, but it made the place looks more like a villain's base camp rather than an overrated boarding school.</p><p>Where should I go?</p><p>The garden? Should I climb up the tree?</p><p>Nope. It was too obvious because the last time we play, I hid there.</p><p>Classroom? No. Too easy.</p><p>Boys' restroom? No. What if someone suddenly came in?</p><p>Then I saw the Artefact Room. <em>Perfect</em>.</p><p>I went in and just stood behind the door. If Taehyung open it, he would not be able to see me inside the room and would definitely just move on to other places.</p><p>This was perfect.</p><p>The room had a few candles so it wasn't that dark. Surprisingly it smelled kind of nice. Beside scents of hundred years old dust, it has a glimpse of minty smell which I like.</p><p>I was about to sit on the floor when I heard a whimpering sound came behind covered chair.</p><p>
  <em>Is it another ghost?</em>
</p><p>Damn. A hidden ghost?</p><p>There was a boy sitting there, burying his face onto his lap. He was blonde and—</p><p>"Draco Malfoy?"<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Draco's POV</b>
</p><p>
  <em>"Mr. Malfoy banned you from visiting your mother. I'm so sorry, but we are not risking the staff's life on the line."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fucking monster.</em>
</p><p>He knew I was the only person my mother had, and yet he pushed me away like this. Why did she even marry him in the first place? Why? It would had been easier for everybody if she didn't.</p><p>Even if it meant I wouldn't exist in this world.</p><p>It wouldn't even matter. Everything would go by just fine without me.</p><p>"Draco Malfoy?"</p><p>A familiar voice greeted me. I wiped off my tears as I looked up.</p><p>Snow Previa.</p><p>Again.</p><p>She was standing in this dim lighted room, looking at me with a pity look in her eyes. <em>Fuck.</em></p><p>This was the second time today. She saw me looking embarrassingly miserable twice!</p><p>Why was she even there? Wasn't everyone supposed to be eating dinner in the Great Hall?</p><p>"Are you crying?" She asked, walking towards me carefully.</p><p>
  <b>Snow's POV</b>
</p><p>He suddenly stood up and pushed me until my back touched the cold dusty wall. I coughed a little because the dust flew everywhere and it was really thick. Malfoy's hands grabbed my shoulder tightly. His chest was breathing up and down.</p><p>His eyes were as confusing as they always had been. Malfoy was that kind of person you could never predict. He was always impossible to read. No one knew if his glare was an angry one, a sad one, or a little bit of both.</p><p>Well, this time it might be a little bit of both.</p><p>The little light from the weak candles in the room reflected the drying tears on his cheeks.</p><p>He was definitely crying.</p><p>"Don't fucking give me that look," He said. "I am not crying."</p><p>"You know, it's normal to cry every once in a while. It's not someth—"</p><p>He slammed his right hand to the wall beside my face. The dust filled the air once again as it flew. I startled.</p><p>"I did not cry." He remarked each word with his deep raging voice. "What the fuck are you doing here, Previa" he spatted. "Don't you have some Hufflepuff dick to suck?"</p><p>"Sorry, what?"</p><p>Malfoy huffed. His hand caressed my cheek as his thumb touched the surface of my lips. I held my breath. It was his eyes. Or maybe his touch. But my brain stopped functioning. All I did was stare at him.</p><p>"Too bad you sucked that one. You might like Slytherin's dick a lot better," He parted my lips with his thumb. "Fucking slut,"</p><p>And that word woke me up.</p><p>"Alright, that's it, Malfoy." I sighed.</p><p>He looked at me in the eyes. His brows frowned as he asked, "What?"</p><p>That was it.</p><p>I slammed my head against his forehead making him shouted in pain.</p><p>"WHAT THE FUCK, PREVIA?" Malfoy shouted. His eyes were now filled with anger and surprise.</p><p>"No. the right question is, WHAT THE FUCK, MALFOY?" I shouted back.</p><p>Malfoy's eyes widened. His hand was covering his bruised forehead as he stared in disbelief.</p><p>"Twice. You called me a slut twice. Why, Malfoy? Do my tits bother you?" I yelled.</p><p>"Your what?"</p><p>"And Hufflepuff dick? Where did that come from? I haven't even had my first kiss!" I spatted. Malfoy was silent. "You are so rude and that is fucking disgusting. You're just an asshole like your father!"</p><p>Then he slapped me in the face.</p><p>"Don't ever mention my father." He said. His voice was trembling. Malfoy's hand suddenly grabbed my neck as he repeated the sentence, "Don't. Ever. Mention. My father."</p><p>"Did you just fucking slap me?" I stared at him as my left cheek burned. "Are you challenging me for a fight? You wanna fight, Ferret?" I said, gasping for air.</p><p>"Do you?"</p><p>"Then fight like a man!"<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Taehyung's POV</b>
</p><p>"Where the hell is Snow?" Somi helped me check out every room we passed. We opened every door we encountered to see if she were there.</p><p>I found Somi behind a pillar near a big torch. It wasn't the best place to hide, but she said she was afraid of the darkrooms so she had no choice. Meanwhile Snow was nowhere to be found.</p><p>Hogwarts was a big ass castle and Snow was a pro hide and seek player. She could be hiding in the most underrated place ever.</p><p>"She's probably hiding somewhere dark and scary," I said, trying my best to look outside with the minimum light we had. That freak might climb the tree and hide there. She did it last time, she would definitely do it again.</p><p>"Well at this hour everywhere is dark and scary," Somi answered.</p><p>"Tell me something I don't know,"</p><p>We were looking and looking but she was nowhere. We even asked Myrtle but she didn't even see her. We kept on checking every other room until we heard weird noises and stopped.</p><p>"You like that?"</p><p>"Oh, fuck!"</p><p>It was the Artefact Room. We stopped at the door, doubting whether or not to open the door.</p><p>The next second, there were sounds of things crashing. Also grunting and growling. <em>What the fuck?</em></p><p>"Let me go!" a deep male voice was heard from inside the room. It grunted again.</p><p>"Beg! Fucking beg for it!" a voice with a higher pitch, presumably a female, responded.</p><p>"Oh, I'm going to fucking destroy you! You won't be able to walk!" the deep voice exclaimed followed by a loud voice and a light scream.</p><p>Shit.</p><p>I looked at Somi and she was looking at me with the same expression.</p><p>
  <em>Yes. Somi's definitely thinking what I'm thinking.</em>
</p><p>I covered my mouth with my hand. Both me and Somi proceed to put our ears against the door. We tried to listen more. It was not even that late yet! Who are these bold horny people having sex in the Artefact room? Without the muting spell?</p><p>And what's funny was the voice sounds really familiar. If this was someone from our year, this would be the tea of the month. Snow would laugh out loud if she—</p><p>
  <em>Wait a minute.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Wait a damn fucking minute.</em>
</p><p>"Is it just me or does it sound like Snow?" Somi gulped and I nodded.</p><p>Damn. Girl really went from writing love songs to riding a roller coaster.</p><p>"Open in the count of three," I said to Somi as she grabbed the door handle. This was it. Hot tea of the month. Plus, we were her best friends. We deserved to know who this lucky guy was.</p><p>"One." I started counting.</p><p>"Two." Somi continued.</p><p>"Thr—"</p><p>And the door was slammed against our faces. Malfoy burst out of the door and was thrown to the floor while Snow was punching him from the top.</p><p>"Rude! Fucking! Jerk!" She yelled. Malfoy held her wrist and punched her back.</p><p>"Bitch!" He shouted.</p><p>"Malfoy, you little shit!" Snow was going to throw another fist but Professor McGonagall saw them from across the corridor.</p><p>"Filipendo!" she casted and both of them were thrown to opposite ways.</p><p>Somi approached Snow, examining her disaster look.</p><p>"Snow, what the hell?" Somi looked at her in surprise. Blood was running through her nose as she tried wiping it. Her hair was a mess. Not to mention her clothes.</p><p>"I thought we were playing hide and seek. What on earth is happening?" I chuckled as Somi glared at me deathly. So I shut my mouth.</p><p>On the other side, Malfoy's left eye was swollen. His mouth was bleeding and there were scratches on his hands. His hair and clothes were also a disaster.</p><p>Both of them looking like they could really kill someone tonight. Snow wouldn't let her eyes off Malfoy, and so did he. They would definitely win any staring contest. Not going to lie.</p><p>"What are you doing? Students are supposed to be at the Great Hall having dinner!" The Professor looked at the four of us. Me and Somi were just standing awkwardly, didn't really know what to say.</p><p>I mean, we wouldn't be saying we were eavesdropping on the Artefact Room because we thought someone was having some sexy time.</p><p>"50 points will be taken from both Slytherin and Gryffindor." She glared at us. "Also, detention for Ms. Previa and Mr. Malfoy."</p><p>"Please not detention! I can explain!" Snow stood up, realizing she would be in big trouble. She knew Lucky would really be mad at her if she got into detention again. Especially after Alois already got detention the other day.</p><p>"Ms. Previa and Mr. Malfoy, please follow me to Madam Pomfrey. Then both of you will have your detention." She clearly told them. "Ms. Douma and Mr. Kim, please go back to your houses if you don't intend to have your dinner," She continued.</p><p>Without further questions, me and Somi walked away leaving Snow and Malfoy with the Professor.</p><p>Woah. At least I didn't get questioned.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Draco's POV</b>
</p><p>"Clean up your mess and make sure everything is back to its place!" Professor McGonagall ordered after she took our wands. She harshly slammed the door and left the both of us.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>What just fucking happened?</p><p>I got a scar under my eyes. Got bruises all over my body and my hand still hurt. But at least, Snow was here.</p><p>That very Snow Previa that I knew.</p><p>All this time, she would never give any fucks about me. She would only say one or two random sentences and left, whatever I said to her. I had called her names, embarrass her in front of everyone, yet she always acted like what I did was nothing.</p><p>Finally, she said more than one or two sentences. Though it was very violent. At least, she recognized me now.</p><p>"What?" She snapped.</p><p>"Nothing," I turned my glance away then took a random item to put on the shelf.</p><p>
  <b>Snow's POV</b>
</p><p>"Just casually cleaning up your mess," Malfoy continued sarcastically. He wasn't facing me, but I could really know from that tone that he smirked. I knew that mouth was going to start another fight.</p><p>"Said someone who threw back punches to a woman." I sneered. I took some papers from the floor and organized it back next to a pile of rotten books. "Such a gentleman,"</p><p>"You hit my forehead first!" claimed Malfoy. He turned back to me and pointed his bruised forehead.</p><p>"And you didn't behave your mouth!" I shouted back at him.</p><p>"I don't fucking need to behave my mouth for you, Previa!"</p><p>"Probably because you can't," I said. Malfoy walked towards me. His jaw clenched as he slammed a book to the table. "Why, Malfoy? Got trouble understanding how to behave properly?"</p><p>Malfoy grabbed my collar furiously, "Well, maybe I do. Because my father is a fucking monster and all he could do was hurting my mother and I always thought she'd be dead in his hand!" He shouted. His eyes became a little bit watery as his voice trembled. "So yes, I might have trouble understanding how to behave properly,"</p><p>Malfoy pushed me away and went back to organize the shelf. He looked very irritated.</p><p>Merlin. I didn't know that.</p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that, Malfoy," I told him. He just sighed.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Draco's POV</b>
</p><p>"I don't need your fucking sorry, Previa," I muttered.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Fuck it.</p><p>Now she was just pitying me. <em>Weak worthless Dra—</em></p><p>"At least you're better than him, you know." She said. That sentence stopped me for a second from moving any muscle.</p><p>"You know nothing about me," I scoffed. "What makes you think that way?"</p><p>I tried looking at her from the corner of my eyes. Snow laid her back against the shelf, looking at the book she held in her hand. Then she put the book back to where it belonged.</p><p>"Well, you already knew that it was wrong. That's one big difference," She declared. "That way, you're obviously already way better than him."</p><p>I turned my face to her. Examining her expression. It was not sarcasm, right?</p><p>Then she smiled at me, so dearly that I froze.</p><p>I turned my face away again. The fuck was she doing.</p><p>
  <em>I'm better than my father?</em>
</p><p>I was at loss for words again. All this time, she always said the most random thing as a reply to my insults. She got me speechless countless times. Now, this very moment, she just told me the very sentence I wanted to hear my whole life.</p><p>And of course, I was speechless. Again.</p><p>"Whatever," I said.</p><p>Great. Out of all fucking words and I chose whatever.</p><p>We went total silent after that. I was just organizing back all the books and random things on the shelves. She was doing the same thing, just to other shelves.</p><p>Not even a word came out from both of us. She didn't ask for any help and I couldn't think of a way to start a conversation. It was very frustrating.</p><p>Yet this was the longest we ever spent time together. We had never even been in the same class before. The school didn't want to put us together at all because of our family rivalry. The classic reason. Plus, it wouldn't even be a surprise if Lucky Previa requested the headmaster to put his sister as far away from me as possible.</p><p>I like her. A lot. Though I know I was not supposed to.</p><p>Snow was a pureblood, but she was still a Previa. A name that valued everything I was against. Everything Malfoys were against. Muggles and all the other pathetic stuff. Fucking stupid.</p><p>But even with our names being put aside, I would still need to avoid her because she wouldn't like me anyway. Everyone didn't, so why would she?</p><p>I mean, especially her. She would definitely despise me. No matter what.</p><p>Everything about Snow was the exact opposite of myself. She was always nice, and warm, and fun. And I was not.</p><p>She was always the center of everything, always surrounded by everyone. Then I would be in the corner while most people in the room whispered horrible stories about me.</p><p>She was like the sun.</p><p>And I was the pluto everyone trying to get rid of.</p><p>Professor McGonagall came back after a while. She helped out a little bit at the end and finally gave us back our wands. She let us out after making us swore to never hurt a friend again. She also pointed that another detention like this might threaten my position as the house prefect.</p><p>I was about to enter the Slytherin house when I heard Snow calling my name from a distance. So I stopped walking.</p><p>"Malfoy, wait!" she yelled. Snow walked towards me as she took something out of her pocket. A band-aid. She leaned closer and tip-toed, making her face the same level as me. Then she gently put on the band-aid over the scar.</p><p>"Sorry for physically hurting you." She muttered as she stroked the band-aid on my cheek. I held my breath and tried not to flinch.</p><p>She touched my fucking face.</p><p>"Yeah, it's fine." I cleaned my throat and she took a step back. I felt my cheeks burnt. I wished they were not red.</p><p>"Great. Good night." She smiled. Then she turned back and ran in tiny to get back to her house.</p><p>"Good night," I replied once she was away.</p><p>Merlin. I got a band-aid from her.</p><p>
  <b>Snow's POV</b>
</p><p>"You are irresponsible and stupid! Why would you play hide and seek at night?" Lucky barked as he harshly put books inside his backpack. He bumped into Somi and Taehyung earlier and heard about my detention. That led me here.</p><p>"Because... it's fun? And it was on my bucket list," Yep. Wrong answer. <em>Shouldn't have said that.</em> He growled in frustration and zipped the backpack.</p><p>"And why did you get yourself involved with Draco Malfoy again?" He continued asking.</p><p>"I didn't intend to," I said. "It was just a slight misunderstanding." I didn't want to make things worse. Besides, I wouldn't want to announce his personal problem to everyone.</p><p>"Don't bother talking to him next time. Avoid Malfoy at any cost!"</p><p>"Oh, please. Is it the rivalry?"</p><p>"It's not about rivalry!" He shouted, "They're bad, Snow. They work for the villain! His father is a fucking death eater! You don't go near them! End of discussion." Lucky slammed the door as he left for the library. I just sat on the edge of his bed, letting out a sigh.</p><p>I was not saying that the Malfoys were good. I would forever be against blood supremacy, but I felt like Draco Malfoy was not evil bad.</p><p>Rude? Yes.</p><p>A little bit of a bitch? Yes. Absolutely.</p><p>Dangerous? Not at all. I just fucking beat the hell out of him. He was nothing to worry about.</p><p>Especially after knowing about what he actually faced at home. I couldn't really blame him. It must have been sucked. I might even be worse than him if I experienced the same thing.</p><p>I stood up and was about to open the door when Cedric opened it. He looked surprised seeing me in his dorm.</p><p>"Snow? Why are you here?" he asked. "Are you okay? You look troubled."</p><p>Cedric was still wearing his quidditch shirt. I guess he had just finished his night practice session. Cedric was always crazy about quidditch. Explained why he would still take it seriously even in his last year in Hogwarts.</p><p>"Yeah, just had a word with Lucky. It's fine." I answered.</p><p>Cedric gasped as his eyes caught my right hand. It was wrapped in bandage. Some injuries left from the friendly match with Malfoy earlier. "What's with your hand?" He asked.</p><p>"Oh, it's nothing. I got into a fight with Malfoy."</p><p>"I can fix this. Come here!" He closed the door and rushed to his drawers. Cedric then took out a porcelain packaged balm. The porcelain was baby purple and it looked pretty fancy.</p><p>He told me to sit beside him on his bed. Cedric took my right hand and carefully opened the bandage. He put enough amount of balm over it and applied it with a gentle stroke.</p><p>"This is my go-to medicine whenever I got injuries from quidditch. It heals any wound overnight." He explained. His eyes were focused on my hand.</p><p>"Thank you, Cedric," I said.</p><p>Cedric looked up to me as he smiled, "Don't thank me. Kiss me."<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Cedric's POV</b>
</p><p>"Sorry, what?" she asked as her eyes got widened.</p><p>I chuckled and pulled her chin closer. Then my lips slowly touched hers.</p><p>Finally.</p><p>I cupped her face with my hands. She didn't move. She just froze and gave in to me.</p><p>I had been holding myself back for years. If it weren't for her brothers, we would already do everything. Especially when Snow always had butterflies for me. I knew she did. She always had this smile that would only appear when I was around.</p><p>And my mind couldn't resist the thought of her. I knew I was Lucky's best friend, but I wished he was gone when she was near me. Especially when we were watching stars in her backyard. She was in her nightgown. Merlin, how bad I wanted to rip that off her.</p><p>I wished everyone was gone that time.</p><p>I traced my kisses down to her neck. Sipping it carefully so I wouldn't cause her more trouble for having evidence of love bites.</p><p>Now Lucky was gone, and she was with me burning her cheeks red.</p><p>I got back to her plump lips. I chuckled as I bit her lower lip gently. Then my hand slipped under her shirt. She winced at my sudden touch. She was breathless, gasping for air whenever she could. But she didn't push me away.</p><p>Then my fingers touched the hard fabric of her bra. Some of them feel the softness of her breast that wasn't covered. I was about to slip my hand inside the cup when she pulled away.</p><p>Her eyes were shut and her hands were shaking a little. "Ced, wait!" she stopped me.</p><p>I pulled my hands off her. Then she opened her eyes again, letting out a sigh. "I'm so sorry, Snow. Was it too sudden?"</p><p>She fixed her clothes. She smiled but was still avoiding my eyes.</p><p>"Yeah, it was my first kiss actually." She chuckled awkwardly. "And I have never... you know,"</p><p>"I know," I said. "Then I'll take it slow,"</p><p>She turned her face to me and smiled. I leaned closer to her, kissing her again. I tucked her falling hair behind her ears.</p><p>"Ced," she said between kisses.</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>She pulled away and chuckled, "I gotta go. It's late."</p><p>I pulled her back and gave her one last quick peck, "Alright then."</p><p>Snow got up as I went to the door and opened it for her.</p><p>"See you tomorrow," she said before walking out the door. Snow smiled. It was that special smile for me.</p><p>Great. This was going well. <em>It'll definitely be done before winter break.</em></p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Snow's POV</b>
</p><p>"See, I told you! He fucking likes you," Somi said as we walked upstairs to the quidditch stands.</p><p>No, we were not here to watch a quidditch match. There wasn't any. We were just skipping class to eat the spicy chicken wings Somi got from a famous muggle restaurant. We really didn't know how did she get it in the first place.</p><p>"Yeah, I mean Cedric a nice friend. I just feel like you better not be more than friends with him," Taehyung explained. Both of his hands were full. His right hand was holding a bag of the spicy chicken box, and the other one was for holding a plastic bag filled with paper glasses and a carton of milk.</p><p>"Well, then we agree to disagree, Taehyung Kim. You know I had a crush on him since like the second year!" I told him, then he just rolled his eyes.</p><p>Then we finally arrived at the top of the quidditch stand. Finally. We had always wanted to sit in the teacher's quidditch stand. The ones that were a lot higher than the ones for students. They got better views of everything from this height. And it was true.</p><p>The wind was blowing a cold breeze. But not too cold, just enough to feel your face got freshen up a little. The view was amazing. One of the greatest things about attending Hogwarts that no one could deny was that this school had the most amazing view. It was surrounded by beautiful mountains and forests. Well, even though some of them were highly dangerous and thus it was forbidden to go there, it still looked awesome from afar. Especially from this height.</p><p>"Okay, another point on our bucket list is fulfilled!" Somi shrieked happily.</p><p>"And the view is perfect with chicken wings!" I said, opening the chicken box that Taehyung already put on the bench.</p><p>"Thank you to Miss Somi Douma for sponsoring this mid-day trip," Taehyung joked as he distributed paper glass and poured in the milk. The milk was cold. I guess Taehyung got it from the fridge in the school kitchen.</p><p>"Oh, by the way, when we caught you having a brawl with Malfoy in the Artefact Room, I thought you were having some sexy time," Somi suddenly told me.</p><p>"Sexy time? With Malfoy? Ewh."</p><p>"You sounded like you did!" Taehyung laughed, "But yeah, put Malfoy on your blacklist. He's a total jerk."</p><p>"True, Snow. I mean, even though he's mean, he's hot, rich, and his family has a very big influence. Girls are throwing themselves at him. You don't want that," Somi continued.</p><p>"But what if being mean is his coping mechanism?" I said, remembering what Malfoy said about his parents.</p><p>"What's coping mechanism? Don't use difficult words. You're a Gryffindor, not a Ravenclaw." Taehyung replied and Somi nodded as she agreed.</p><p>"Like, he's like that because something bad happened to him," I said but the both of them just laughed while passing me a piece of the spicy chicken wing.</p><p>"Yeah, turning into ferret must have its own traumatic effect," Somi cracked another laugh.</p><p>"Anyway, ready?" Taehyung said as he took a chicken wing for himself.</p><p>"Cheers!" We shouted as we toasted the chicken wings. Then we took a bite.</p><p>Fuck. It was deadly spicy.</p><p>Taehyung immediately chugged down his milk and I did too. We hurriedly poured the milk into our glass. Somi tried to eat another bite but finally gave up and snatched the milk from us.</p><p>"The fuck, Somi! What level was this?"</p><p>"I don't know," Somi coughed from the spice, "I told them I wanted the best seller one,"</p><p>I checked out the spicy bar description on the left side of the box. They put a check on the level five square icon out of all the five squares. It was the spiciest.</p><p>"Level five. The spiciest one," I announced then started pouring another glass of milk. Damn it. How was this best seller?</p><p>After a few other glasses of milk to just ease down our first bite of the chicken, we finally could speak normally. We decided to not take another bite of the chicken.</p><p>"Fuck. That was thrilling. My lips are swollen," Taehyung let out a relieved sigh.</p><p>"My tongue is fucking dead," I protested.</p><p>"Right! Talking about thrilling and dead," Somi suddenly stood up and took something out from her bag. "You might want to check out this horror thrilling muggle novel," she said showing off a dark-themed covered novel.</p><p>"The Shining? It doesn't sound like a horror novel," Taehyung commented.</p><p>"Well, if you don't want it then I'll borrow it first from Somi." I snatched the book off Somi's hand.</p><p>"Sure. I'm done reading it and it was hella good,"</p><p>"No! I didn't say I don't want it!" Taehyung snatched it back from me, "I'll take it first." He said.</p><p>Somi took the book from Taehyung and plastered an evil smirk. "The most interesting offer got the book first." She said.</p><p>"I'll pay 10 sickles," Taehyung offered.</p><p>"I'll pay 10 galleons," I said.</p><p>"I'll pay 15 galleons and I'll dance macarena,"</p><p>"Then I'll pay 15 galleons and I'll dance macarena while holding on the flag pole,"</p><p>"Fuck off. The flag pole of this quidditch stand?" Taehyung asked.</p><p>"Yep," I said.</p><p>"Deal! The auction is closed. Congratulations, Miss Previa!" Somi clapped her hands, "Now, the dance, please," she demanded.</p><p>"Just know we will run away and erase all evidence if you die," Taehyung said.</p><p>I proceed to climb up. It was pretty hard because they had cloth covering the tower so it was kind of slippery. But since my hands could still grip the steel foundation of the tower, it was doable.</p><p>I got on the top and held on to the flag pole. Thank god I didn't offer a pole dance. It was too windy and scary to do it here. Plus, I couldn't pole dance. Just so you know.</p><p>"Okay, do it!" Somi yelled from under.</p><p>"Good thing you wear safety pants, Snow. I thought you didn't," Taehyung shouted.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, wait, how did the song go again?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right.</em>
</p><p>I cleared my throat as I started singing the song and dance. I admit this was ridiculous, but I really wanted to read the book and Taehyung already got to try a video game we got last time first before any of us. So, I couldn't let him get this first now.</p><p>"Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena! que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría y cosa buena!" I did it I danced to it while gripping the pole between my arm.</p><p>"You fucking idiot!" Somi laughed and Taehyung did too.</p><p>"I should've brought the camera!" Taehyung yelled while still laughing.</p><p>"Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena! Hey Macare—Fuck!"</p><p>My shoe slipped on the cloth that covered the tower and I lost my grip. I fell backward and all I could think about was what if I became another Hogwarts ghost like Myrtle? Shit. They would definitely call me the Macarena Ghost. <em>That is fucking embarrassing!</em></p><p>I closed my eyes and beg to whoever listened. <em>Please, I don't wanna be a ghost.</em></p><p>Then, as if my prayer was heard, suddenly someone's hand caught my waist. It pulled me to an arm and sat me on a flying broom.</p><p>That handheld me tightly as my head was laid on someone's chest. In an instance, my nose was filled with scents of strong mint and expensive cologne.</p><p>
  <em>That seems familiar.</em>
</p><p>I opened my eyes and looked up. Then I saw two big grey eyes staring at me with disbelief. A band-aid under his eye.</p><p>Draco Malfoy.</p><p>He was wearing his Slytherin quidditch uniform. I guess he had just finished practicing, but he didn't smell bad at all. The wind was blowing through his platinum blonde hair, making it a beautiful mess. He huffed, and I could feel his warm minty breath warmed up my cheeks.</p><p>I didn't know if it was the cold breeze, the adrenaline that came up because I was literally going to die, or was it some other reason. But something did tingle inside my stomach and my heart pounded loudly just at the look of him.</p><p>Merlin, I didn't know Draco Malfoy was this charming.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Draco's POV</b>
</p><p>I was just skipping class after some quidditch practice. Getting some fresh air. Flying over the mountains around the school. Then I saw her falling.</p><p>Fucking falling from the tall quidditch stand. The fuck was she doing over there? How did she even fall?</p><p>"Hi, Malfoy," she muttered. Her hands gripped my quidditch shirt tightly.</p><p>Damn. I was embracing her in my arm. It was real and was not just in my head. And my, Merlin, she looked fucking beautiful. Her deer eyes. Her rosy cheeks. And...</p><p>
  <em>The fuck? Why are her lips swollen?</em>
</p><p>"Don't fucking 'hi Malfoy' me," I spatted then I turned my glance away.</p><p>I rode the broom with one hand as the other was used to hold on her waist. Or else she would definitely fall. Then I landed gently in the middle of the quidditch field. She got off the broom as soon as her feet touched the ground.</p><p>"You're stupid as fuck," I said. "How did you even fall from that—Nevermind! The fuck with your lips? Making out?"</p><p>"The fuck, Malfoy? What are you talking about?"</p><p>"No, the right one is, the fuck, Previa?" I snapped back. "For fuck's sake, aren't you ashamed showing off to class with those swollen lips?"</p><p>She looked surprised then she touched her own lips, "Oh, this?"</p><p>"No, the lips down there!" I said, "Of course the one on your fucking face!"</p><p>"Snow! I thought you'd be dead!" Somi stormed her with a hug. Taehyung behind her jogged towards us. Surprisingly, the three of them got their lips all swollen.</p><p>"Did the three of you make out? Like together?"</p><p>"Ewh, no!" Somi exclaimed, "We just ate spicy chicken wings."</p><p>Oh. Damn it.</p><p>I thought.</p><p>"Thank Merlin, you're not dead!" Taehyung came hugging Snow. She hugged him back and giggled.</p><p>"Don't thank Merlin, thank Malfoy I'm still alive," She smiled at me. "Thank you for saving me, Malfoy."</p><p>Fuck. The butterflies came again. I gulped then turned myself around, not wanting to show her my face. I would probably be blushing right now. I could feel my cheeks are getting hot.</p><p>I cleared my throat, "Fuck off," I said walking off the quidditch field.</p><p>
  <em>Merlin, fucking stop! Stop being so loud!</em>
</p><p>My heart was being festive on its own. It was hammering inside my chest and made me deaf to any other sound. Fuck. This was so embarrassing.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Snow's POV</b>
</p><p>Malfoy jogged off the quidditch field. As he went away, I could still sense a light smell of mint around the air. He looked like he was in a hurry. Well, he probably was late for the next class.</p><p>To be honest, that was very unexpected. Out of all people in Hogwarts, and Malfoy was the one popping up out of nowhere to save my life. I would have died tragically if it weren't for him. I guess, he was a nice person after all.</p><p>"Damn, I was going to name you Macarena Ghost if you died," Taehyung joked. He laughed as he started to dance to macarena. Mocking me obviously.</p><p>"Well, shame on you, Taehyung Kim. I get to read the scary book first," I showed my hand to Somi, asking for the book.</p><p>"Yep. Congratulations on winning the auction, Miss Previa," Somi took out the book and handed it to me, "Happy reading!"</p><p>"Thank you. And this means you need to accompany me reading this all night," I said, winking at Somi.</p><p>"Seems like someone else could accompany you at night." Somi giggled and spun me around. I saw Cedric entering the field with his Hufflepuff teammates. He was wearing his quidditch uniform and was all geared up for a practice session.</p><p>"Snow!" Cedric greeted as he ran towards us. "Hey, Somi. Hey, Tae." He greeted Taehyung and Somi as they both just waved back at him.</p><p>"Hi, Ced," I greeted back.</p><p>"What are you doing here, love?" he said pulling me closer and kissed my cheek. "Skipping class again?"</p><p>"Well, we kinda did." I said, "You're not going to tell Lucky that we skipped class, right?"</p><p>"No if you cheer for me while we're practicing quidditch."</p><p>"Okay, lovebirds. We're going back to class. Bye!" Somi said pushing Taehyung away with her.</p><p>"Wait, Somi!" I was going to catch up to them but Cedric put his arm around my waist, "Ced, I gotta go."</p><p>"You always gotta go," he whined. "Just one kiss. Please?"</p><p>He leaned closer as he placed his soft lips onto mine. Then I felt multiple gazes shooting me from different angles.</p><p>"Ced, your teammates are watching." I tried pulling away, but Cedric held the back of my neck. He just chuckled as he continued the kiss. "Somi and Taehyung are also here," I added.</p><p>"Fine, I'm done," He said, still nibbling my lips. After a few more seconds, he finally pulled away, "Now go to your class," he said.</p><p>"Snow, are you coming or not?" Taehyung jeered. He rolled his eyes as he turned around and started to walk.</p><p>"Coming!" I ran after them and wrapped my arms around their shoulders. I couldn't help but to smile. Cedric's kiss was the sweetest thing ever. I turned my head back to Cedric and he winked.</p><p>"That was disgusting," Taehyung commented.</p><p>"No, that was fucking hot," Somi said, pushing Taehyung off us. "Girl, you're dating Hogwarts' fucking trophy boy!" We hugged and squealed in excitement.</p><p>"I know, right? He's super sweet," I said, leaning my head on Somi's shoulder.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Cedric's POV</b>
</p><p>Snow ran off with her friends. She might go to continue her next class, or she might also ditch it as well. Anyway, that was a good kiss.</p><p>I ran to the center of the field and joined my team for warming up session. They were all stretching their bodies before we actually started to practice. My teammates laughed after seeing me kissing Snow in public. Some of them just shook their head and some others even whistle.</p><p>"Shut up!" I yelled. But instead of shutting their mouth, the yelling got worse.</p><p>"You showed us on purpose, didn't you?" Heidi Macavoy, one of our chasers, joked. He punched my arm lightly as he laughed.</p><p>"Damn, you're playing too well, Cap." Said another team member.</p><p>"I'm trying to," I replied.</p><p>"Shit, Diggory. Should I put more bet? You're definitely winning this," Macavoy asked, giggling.</p><p>"Nah, I heard she wasn't that easy. Plus her brother is Lucky's roommate, so it's gonna be hard," Anthony Rickett commented as some other member nodded.</p><p>"Okay, everyone shut your mouth! Let's practice!" I commanded and they were all already gripping their brooms.</p><p>But yeah, I had to agree with Macavoy. I felt very confident about winning this bet.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco's POV</p><p>"Don't thank Merlin, thank Malfoy I'm still alive." Then she smiled, "Thank you for saving me, Malfoy."</p><p>It had been weeks but my heart still flowered at the thought of her saying that. The edges of my lips went up as a light chuckle came out. She made me happy. Terribly happy.</p><p>"All right, class!" Professor Cuthbert Binns flew above us as he announced, "You will each pick out one paper roll out of that bowl on the table. The name written in there is going to be your partner for this year's research project about legends,"</p><p>One by one, the student came up to his desk to pick up a roll. Some of them looked happy with who they were partnered with, some others looked the exact opposite.</p><p>"What the hell? I got Hermione Granger?" Pansy growled.</p><p>"I got Taehyung Kim," Blaise showed us his paper. "This is going to help me a lot with getting girls,"</p><p>"Isn't Kim from another class?" I asked, knowing exactly that Taehyung Kim was classmates with Snow.</p><p>"I guess it's between all of his classes," Blaise answered.</p><p>"Professor, can we exchange partner, please?" Pansy begged Professor Cuthbert Binns as she eyed Granger with an unpleasant look. Granger gave back the same look.</p><p>"No, dear. You are not allowed to switch partners."</p><p>I walked towards the Professor's desk and took one roll out of the bowl. I didn't open it just yet and went straight back to my seat.</p><p>"Who's yours?" Blaise asked.</p><p>I opened up my roll lazily as Blaise leaned his head to take a peek.</p><p>Snow Previa</p><p>"Well, that's shocking," Blaise muttered then announced what he saw to the whole class.</p><p>The tension between the Malfoy and the Previa was very well known. Our parents hated each other, and so did our grandparents. Thus, it was expected for us to hate each other as well. Plus, the news about what happened in the Artefact Room the other day already spread. So now everyone thought our last names really did pass down the hatred.</p><p>"This is gonna be a tough year for you," Crabbe approached me and patted my shoulder. I just rolled my eyes.</p><p>I was indeed shocked. But little did they know it was a different shock. To spend a whole year working on a project with her, was something I could never imagine before.</p><p> </p><p>Snow's POV</p><p>"Draco Malfoy? Merlin, it's gonna be tough for you!" Somi exclaimed. "I got Neville Longbottom, so it's going to be all fun for me!" Somi flipped her hair and it slapped Taehyung's face. He was already used to it. Both me and Somi accidentally did it hundreds of times throughout the years.</p><p>"Speaking of the devil," Taehyung elbowed me and pointed his chin at Malfoy who was walking with his friends. With Pansy Parkinson wrapped around his arm, he walked confidently with his usual cold expression. Though Malfoy was wearing the same Slytherin robe as the others, and obviously the same uniform as the rest of the school, he always looked as if the spotlight were always on him.</p><p>Or probably it was just because of the hair. Or the fancy extra touches.</p><p>"Hi, Malfoy!" I greeted. Pansy who was standing beside him moved forward to me.</p><p>"Can I help you, Previa?" she asked politely, but I swear she looked like she was about to swallow me alive.</p><p>"Yeah, I was assigned to work with Malfoy for the History of Magic project this year," I explained and turned my head to Malfoy. "So, I wonder when can we start?" I raised my eyebrows at him. He took a deep breath then pushed Pansy aside.</p><p>"Now," he grabbed my wrist and dragged me away, making me almost tripped at the sudden move.</p><p>"Oh, great!" I said, trying to keep up with his walk.</p><p>"Good luck!" Taehyung shouted as we walked past him and Somi. They were laughing at how I was dragged by Malfoy.</p><p>"Let's get this over quickly. Don't waste any of my time." he let go of my wrist as soon as we arrived at the library entrance. He turned his face away, probably not wanting to look at me.</p><p>The scar under his eye was already healed. Thank Merlin it didn't last. His face was already sculptured perfectly, and I didn't want that scar to ruin it.</p><p>People were staring at us and it was no surprise. Malfoy was always the talk of the school, and the fight between us a few weeks ago was one of the hottest topics in the girls' restroom. So I guess they were just waiting to see another drama by staring at us endlessly.</p><p>"So, I'm thinking of writing about this half-veela half-satan creature. What do you say?" I started the conversation.</p><p>"I don't care," He huffed. "Let's look for references in the library then."</p><p> </p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>"You find anything?" she asked, still scanning the bookshelf. The topic she picked was very rare. There was almost no book talking about it. I told her to change the topic, but she refused. She said it was because I stated I didn't care when asked in the first place.</p><p>"No." I truly didn't find anything. There were too many books. Also, my eyes just couldn't get off her.</p><p>She is beautiful.</p><p>In the way that magic is.</p><p>"Ah! That book! Finally!" Snow exclaimed and proceed to climb up the shelf without hesitation. Some people in the aisle were looking, but she didn't stop climbing.</p><p>"You know they got stairs if you ask right, Previa?"</p><p>"The librarian is scary, I'd rather climb." She said, continued climbing onto the higher rack. Then she stopped. She tried pulling out a big leather-covered book from the shelf. She got the book and was holding on with one hand.</p><p>"Throw me the fucking book! You're going to fall," I told her as she shook her head.</p><p>"I got this, Malfoy. Just step aside." She slowly moved her feet to a lower rack. Then she tried moving the other one, but it slipped. Good thing I didn't step aside so I got her in my hand. A few books fell from where she slipped her feet, but it fell onto my back as I covered her.</p><p>She froze. Her chest was pounding as she held on to the book tightly. She looked at me in surprise and her cheeks were starting to get red.</p><p>"Told you, Princess," I smirked at her blush.</p><p>"Snow?" Diggory approached us out of nowhere and she hurriedly stood back up.</p><p>"Hi, Ced! I'm working on a project with Malfoy." She waved at him while Diggory eyed me from head to toe.</p><p>"With Draco Malfoy?"</p><p>"Sup, Diggory." I greeted. He didn't answer.</p><p>"Well, I have a study session to prepare for the exam. So, I gotta go now," he said showing her his NEWT preparation book, "See you later, Sweetheart." Diggory kissed her cheek and walked away.</p><p>I heard from the whispers in the school hall that they finally got together. The boys said Diggory was just lucky because he was already best friends with Lucky Previa. The girls said Snow was just lucky for the same reason.</p><p>I knew Snow liked him so much. She had been watching him since a long time ago. It kind of annoyed me how she ended up with that Greek god alike jock, but I was also taken by Pansy. So, there was no need to be so grumpy.</p><p>But I still hated Diggory.</p><p>"Bye, sunshine!" she replied, still holding her cheek where Diggory kissed.</p><p>I snorted, "Sunshine? That's disgusting."</p><p>"What? You don't have cute names with Pansy?"</p><p>No, because we were fake, dumbass.</p><p>I just left her there and took a seat near the window. The library was dark and gloomy even during the day. But with the sunshine shining through the window, it felt rather calming. Ugh, not that sunshine. Disgusting.</p><p>She followed me with the book and sat in front of me.</p><p>"So, what's that legend about?" I said preparing a quill and paper to write down whatever she was about to say.</p><p>"So, this thing doesn't really have a name, but people call him a demon in disguise," She stated as she read the first few pages of the book. "You know how cross-breeding with veela is a little common? Living proof, Fleur Delacour for example."</p><p>"Yeah," I nodded.</p><p>"A long long time ago, a veela was madly in love with this wizard. Yet sadly, the wizard was just using her for sexual pleasure and left her heartbroken. It broke her heart so much that she begged Satan to help her took revenge. Satan agreed and gave her a child made from the veela's skin and Satan's blood. The child then became the demon."</p><p>"Like a demon with horns or just like a super evil and dark human?" I asked. "I mean if it's just evil then dark eaters are also the same thing. No need to call upon Satan to make them,"</p><p>"Not horns, wings. But when they don't use their power, they just looked like a very attractive human," She said. "And... oh, here! It says they can also make fire appears from their palms."</p><p>"They burn people?"</p><p>"Yes. Here it says that the demon in disguise burned a lot of people. He literally turned them into ashes. But slowly, like you're cooking."</p><p>"Wicked! That is psycho." I wrote down everything that she said. "Wait. But what if someone, no, I mean, a veela... randomly asked Satan for a child like this? Then it's possible right?"</p><p>"Exactly. And since they would look like a normal human, it could be anyone," She smiled then leaned closer to my ear as she whispered, "It can even be someone in Hogwarts. Interesting, right?"</p><p>"What's interesting?" Taehyung Kim suddenly appeared and sat next to her. Blaise who came with him sat next to me.</p><p>"Our project. We're doing research on a thing called a demon in disguise. What's yours?" She sat back in her seat.</p><p>"We're going to write about this legend about a heart that can make anyone immortal," Blaise explained.</p><p>"Yeah, there was a prophecy and a myth about this lady. They said if consumed, her heart will make any creature immortal." Taehyung added.</p><p>"Consume as in passionate love and relationship or like eat?" Snow asked.</p><p>"Like eat," Blaise answered and she frowned in disgust.</p><p>"Fucking ridiculous. Who would eat anyone's organ?" I said, checking out the book Blaise was holding. It was written exactly as Blaise explained.</p><p>"That's what makes our project interesting," Taehyung said.</p><p>"Well, I'm going to the restroom. Previa, you take notes from that book so it can be done faster." I stood up and gave her the notes I wrote.</p><p>"Merlin, the deadline is still months ahead! Chill blondie," Blaise said as I walked away.</p><p>Something about those stories gave me chill. It was as if they were a warning. Well, my father might be a death eater, but our family never cross-breed with weird creatures. And we wouldn't eat anyone's organ. That was legit cannibalism.</p><p>I shook my head, trying to make the creeps I felt disappeared. But then something else creeped me out as soon as I entered the restroom.</p><p> </p><p>Cedric's POV</p><p>"Ced, I'm going to—" she whimpered, but didn't finish her sentence as I cut her with a kiss.</p><p>I sat her down on the sink and brought her legs up to my shoulder as I thrust myself into her deeper. "Cho, you're so fucking tight,"</p><p>Cho was a moaning mess in my hand. As usual. We did broke up because I hated it when she started being a control freak and meddled with my schedule. And she hated that I paid more attention to quidditch than school. But she liked what I did to her and I liked it too.</p><p>She bucked her hips and released her cum. I pulled all the way out and slammed back in. She moaned in surprise and couldn't stop saying my name every time I thrust. That was typical. Every other girl did the same thing.</p><p>"Cedric! Stop there's— Fuck," She whimpered but didn't finish her sentence again. She arched her back shut her eyes. I pounded faster then I came together with her.</p><p>Suddenly I heard water flowing from the sink next to us. I pulled away and Cho immediately fixed her clothes. She ran out of the restroom without saying another word.</p><p>"Please, continue your study session," the blonde guy next to me jeered, "I'm just here to wash my hands."</p><p>Fucking Malfoy.</p><p>I fixed my pants and cleared my throat. Malfoy didn't look at me. He just stood there putting his hand under the water flow, not washing it at all. He looked straight at the mirror and smirked.</p><p>"Sweet Diggory and his ex. Wouldn't Previa love to hear that?" he laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Draco's POV</b>
</p><p>Diggory grabbed my collar furiously, "Don't you dare fucking tell her, Malfoy."</p><p>"Or?"</p><p>He was silent at my question. Of course, Diggory knew what he did was absolutely wrong. He gulped and sighed.</p><p>"That was just a mistake. I won't do it again. If she knows about it, she will be hurt," he claimed, "And I will literally kill you if you dare to hurt her,"</p><p>As if you didn't.</p><p>"Of course, <em>Sunshine</em>," I said pushing him off.</p><p>I went back to the library, didn't really know what to say. I knew there were solid reasons why I didn't like Diggory in the first place. Turned out this was why. <em>He's a dick.</em></p><p>"Malfoy, did you shit? What took you so long?" Blaise joked once I sat back. I looked at Snow. I tried to come up with a way to tell her without hurting her feelings. For I know how much in love she was with that Hufflepuff. Sadly, I couldn't find one. Every word I might say will leave her heartbroken, alas it will also break my heart to see that.</p><p>Thus, I swallowed everything back.</p><p>"For you, blonde guy," Somi Douma, who I supposed came when I was away, threw me an invitation card. "Come with your girlfriend. The party's gonna be lit."</p><p>"What party?" I put away the card without bother seeing it.</p><p>"It's Somi's birthday. She rents a building near the Spinner's End for the party!" Blaise explained.</p><p>"You invite Potter and his gangs?" I asked.</p><p>"We're from the same house. Of course, I invited them." Somi answered.</p><p>"I'm not going to any Gryffindor's party." I declared.</p><p>"Please don't bother coming. We're only inviting you out of manner," Taehyung jeered, "Because you're now partnered with Snow for this project."</p><p>"Taehyung, that's rude!" Snow protested, "Please come with Pansy. It's not just for Gryffindor." She smiled at me.</p><p>"Sorry, Malfoy's a bitch. We'll come either way." Blaise winked at Somi.</p><p>
  <b>Snow's POV</b>
</p><p>I entered the Hufflepuff common room as the crackling sound of the fireplace greeted me. There he was. Sleeping soundly on the sofa with a NEWT preparation book on his lap. I sat beside him, trying not to wake him up by moving really slowly.</p><p>His head stayed still on the headrest as he breathed peacefully. I carefully opened his book and slipped Somi's invitation card inside, then closed it back. I looked at him and he was still asleep.</p><p>I laid my head beside him, gazing at every inch of his face. How can I not be in love with him? I slowly tucked back his brunette hair, mesmerized even by his closed eyes.</p><p>"I know. You really want to kiss me, right?" he suddenly said as a smile appeared on his face.</p><p>"You're awake all this time?" I gasped in surprise.</p><p>"I wasn't, but you played with my hair." He giggled.</p><p>"I was just going to give you Somi's invitation card. It's her birthday next week."</p><p>"She rents a building again?"</p><p>"Yeah, you know her," I took the invitation card out of his book and gave it to him. "You'll come with me, right?"</p><p>"Of course, Baby," Cedric kissed me on the cheek and read the card. "Wear your best costume?"</p><p>"Yeah, birthday girl said she wants double Halloween this year."</p><p>"Wanna be Romeo and Juliet?" Cedric asked as he tucked a glimpse of hair behind my ear. I joyously smiled and pulled him closer for a kiss.</p><p>"Are you reading my mind, Mr. Diggory?" I giggled as he pulled me back for another kiss.</p><p>"I read your heart, Dear," Cedric said in between kisses. Then he stopped as if he forgot something.</p><p>"By the way, did Malfoy say anything to you?"</p><p>"Malfoy? Well, we talked about the project. Why?"</p><p>"Nothing. I'm just a little worried that you're partnered with him." Cedric turned his face away, "You know, he's a Malfoy."</p><p>"He's quite nice to me. A little bit rude, but it's fine." I remarked.</p><p>"Just promise me you won't believe anything he said." Cedric took my hand and sandwiched it between his hands.</p><p>"What do you mean? We're project partners."</p><p>"I know but, just—just trust me, okay? You trust everything I say, right? You know I won't lie to you," He cupped my face as I looked into him. His eyes were not sure about something.</p><p>"What's wrong, Ced? Of course, I trust you. I trust you with my whole heart. You know that." I gave him a peck on the lips. He let out a long sigh and hugged me tightly.</p><p>"I know. I love you," He said, bursting his face on the crook of my neck.</p><p>
  <b>Draco's POV</b>
</p><p>"Do I really need to wear this? I look fucking stupid."</p><p>"Oh, please. Dracey, you look good." Pansy kissed me on the cheek as she continued adjusting the wings on her back.</p><p>"No one uses armor for a fucking birthday party!" I protested, hating every part of this stiff clothing. I guess I should stop saying that I didn't care to everyone. It always put me at disadvantage these days.</p><p>"It's Romeo and Juliet, you uncultured swine! You guys are a couple. It looks good." Blaise suddenly popped up to my dorm. He was wearing all-black clothes, almost looking like Snape, with an extra black mask. "And you look less evil with those wings, Pansy."</p><p>"I am NOT evil, Blaise. I'm just a Slytherin." She replied while putting on her lipstick. "Looking good yourself, Zorro."</p><p>"Thanks," Blaise winked at her then he tried knocking my armor, checking if it was real steel or not. Of course, it was. I would only use the best quality. "Shall we go now?" he said checking himself out in the mirror.</p><p>"Let's go, sexy boy!" Pansy dragged me out as we walked carefully not to be seen by any other students. If you were wondering, yes. The party was illegal. Every party was. But everyone always threw parties here and there, so it was all about trying your best not to get caught.</p><p>After a tricky walk, because my armor couldn't stop making sounds, we finally arrived. The place looked like a shabby house from the outside, but when you walked inside it was a whole festival. The place had a touch of night club vibes along with the bars, but with more sense of a medieval ballroom. They also had tables serving fancy one bites and a fountain to refill drinks. It was wild.</p><p>The music was pumping loud as people danced along on the dance floor. The place was packed with students from different houses, all dressed in eye-catching costumes. Then, when we were about to get something to eat, someone bumped onto me and spilled their drink.</p><p>"Fuck!" I grunted.</p><p>"Oh god, I'm so sorry, I—Malfoy?"</p><p>I looked up and it was Snow. White dress with pretty wings attached on her back. She was wearing the same dress as Pansy. Then there was Diggory beside her, wearing the exact same armor suit as mine.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>"Damn it, you guys are twinning!! So fucking cute," Zabini cheered as he clapped.</p><p>"Watch where you walk, Previa!" Pansy snapped at her, waking her from a freeze. Bet she was as surprised as me.</p><p>"She said sorry already, Parkinson." Cedric moved forward as he put his hand around Snow's shoulder.</p><p>"No, it's still my fault." Snow told Diggory. "I'll just—"</p><p>"It's fine!" I stopped her before she wipes the stain with her white dress, "That's the good thing of wearing armor to a party, right? Waterproof."</p><p>"Right," She put back her hand and smiled.</p><p>"Let's go, Snow." Cedric pulled her closer. He was alarmed by every word I was about to say. His glared were obvious. "See you around, Malfoy."</p><p>"Diggory," I smirked at his trembling eyes. He was afraid.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Cedric's POV</b>
</p><p>"The party is lit!" Snow yelled happily while handing me another drink, "Too bad Lucky and Alois can't come,"</p><p>"Yeah," I said sipping the drink she brought me. It was the drink that Somi ordered exclusively for the party. It changed color and flavor every time you sip.</p><p>Snow looked really good in that dress. The white dress wrapped her body perfectly as it showed the best of her silhouette. Her cleavage was showing a little though her hair sometimes was covering it.</p><p>I pulled her waist closer as she smiled at me, still singing along with the music. I rested my head on the crook of her neck, planting soft kisses as she giggled. "The music is too loud, don't you think?"</p><p>"Well, I mean it's a party. It's supposed to be loud!" she replied.</p><p>I looked at her, wondering if she was teasing me with that answer, but she wasn't. She was actually enjoying the music. <em>God, why is she so clueless?</em></p><p>To make it clear, I made the first move. I crashed my lips against her, she was surprised but I didn't care. My hand caressed her behind, grabbing it softly as my kisses went to her jawline, then went up to her ear. I bit it softly as she let out a moan. "Ced!" I just chuckled.</p><p>My kisses then traveled down to her neck and to her collarbone. "Wanna go somewhere isn't too loud?" I muttered as I rubbed my hand up and down her waist. Her face was as red as boiled shrimp. I brushed her hair with my fingers and brought it behind her ear. "I want you, Snow," I said.</p><p>She looked at me in complete silence, putting her hand on my chest. Then Somi pulled her off me all of sudden.</p><p>"Wanna go to the dance floor?" Somi yelled, trying to be heard in this loud room.</p><p>"Sure!" Snow answered with a big smile. She looked at me and took my hand. "Ced, come on!"</p><p>Damn it. I failed.</p><p>I shook my head, not wanting to dance at all. That was not what I wanted. I was already fucking hard. The armor just hid it really well. But Snow pulled me in her arm and was still taking me to the dance floor. So I danced.</p><p>Everyone danced to the music as crazy as they could. Taehyung in his astronaut costume was taking over the DJ, crashing the room with his beat.</p><p>Then suddenly I saw Cho on the corner of the room in a velvet blue dress, smirking at me and disappeared into the crowd.</p><p>Well, anyway, we could always try again tomorrow or any other day.</p><p>"Snow, I gotta go!" I said in the middle of the dance, then she turned to me. "I forgot I promise Lucky we'd finish our project tonight!" I yelled so she could hear me clear.</p><p>"Right now? Can't you do it tomorrow? I'll talk to him if you want!" Snow begged with her eyes as she pulled me closer.</p><p>"No, it's almost deadline!" I said as she huffed.</p><p>"Okay then. Good luck with that!" She gave me a peck on the lips.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Snow's POV</b>
</p><p>"Thank you, sweetheart! I'm really sorry! I love you!" Cedric said walking off the dance floor. I watched his back disappearing between people in crazy costumes.</p><p>"He went home?" Somi screamed beside my ear. I just nodded.</p><p>"Your boy's lame!" Taehyung laughed. He just got off the DJ spot. "Anyway, DANCE BATTLE!"<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Cedric's POV</b>
</p><p>I dragged Cho to hide behind a big statue. "What the hell are you doing? Are you even invited?" I smirked as I eyed her from head to toe. She knew exactly which dress would drive me crazy.</p><p>"I don't know," Cho whispered, "but you're invited here." She took my hand and brushed it against her damped panty as she smirked.</p><p>"Fuck sake, Cho!" I pulled my hand back right away. "Snow is literally over there!" I checked on the dance floor to confirm Snow was still there.</p><p>"And yet, you still haven't won the bet, right?" She smirked.</p><p>"I thought you said you wanted to stop." I chuckled, "Aren't you with Potter right now? What if he caught us?"</p><p>"Oh, shut it, Diggory. I know you need me too," She said stroking my already hard bulk. And with that, we apparate back to her dorm.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Snow's POV</b>
</p><p>"Somi, happy birthday!" I hugged Somi who was currently eating with Taehyung after a dance battle. "I'm going back now. You're with Taehyung, right?"</p><p>"Yeah, she's with me!" Taehyung said getting a big bite of whatever he was eating.</p><p>"You walking alone?" Somi asked, knowing that Cedric left earlier for the project.</p><p>"I'm a tough lady, I'll be fine!" I gave them high fives and waved goodbye.</p><p>The party was awesome. Somi really was always a party queen. She knew how to prepare a good party and how to host it. It was already past midnight but the party was still packed. Everyone was having a good time.</p><p>I walked out the front door and found Malfoy alone leaning against the wall. The night wind brushed against his hair a few times. His armor was reflecting a little light, making him looked shinier than he already was. His eyes were closed, but I was sure he wasn't sleeping.</p><p>"Sup, Malfoy." I closed the door behind me. He stood up straight and looked at me, "What are you doing outside?" I asked.</p><p>"Not being inside." He huffed.</p><p>"Of course." I rolled my eyes and started walking, leaving the party site.</p><p>"You're going back? Where's Diggory?" He asked, still not moving from where he stood.</p><p>"He went back earlier to finish a project with my brother," I replied, didn't bother to turn around.</p><p>"I'm coming with you!" He said a little bit loud. From the sound of his crackling armor, he jogged a little to catch up to me.</p><p>"Where's Parkinson, anyway? You're not leaving her, right?"</p><p>"She already went back because the party sucks,"</p><p>"No, it's not! It's lit!" I exclaimed, "That was one of the best dance battles ever!"</p><p>He scoffed and shook his head, "That wasn't a fucking dance. That was just people wiggling around!"</p><p>"Oh, Somi and Taehyung will definitely kill you if they heard."</p><p>"It's nightmare!" he growled, "Let me show you a real dance." Malfoy stopped my walk and stood in front of me.</p><p>"What? You're gonna show me your dance?" I laughed out loud but Malfoy didn't laugh. He just stood there with his armor, staring at me. He then walked a step closer, offering his hand.</p><p>"So, Miss Capulet, may I have this dance?" He said deadly serious. I chuckled awkwardly trying not to blush at his cheesy gesture. I was already surprised to see him wearing the same costume as Cedric. Now it felt a little weird because he was walking with me as if he was the Romeo to my Juliet.</p><p>"Malfoy, you're joking, right? We're in the middle of the street!" I scoffed, pushing him away as I continued to walk.</p><p>"Fuck's sake, Previa, it's past midnight! No one's here!" he grabbed my wrist and spun me around to face him. "Yes or no?"</p><p>I was frozen. Probably by the cold of his grip or by the night sky. It might also because the stars suddenly took place in his eyes. I nodded.</p><p>"Yes, you may."</p><p>He smiled as he pulled me closer by the waist. I followed his step. Slowly moving to the right, and to the left. Then we turned ourselves around, his hand stayed on my waist. And repeat.</p><p><em>Old-time waltz.</em> I thought.</p><p>I moved my right hand, and him his left under mine, up and down in the same rhythm as our footstep. Then he turned me around and placed his hand back on my waist. He swung me again. Our eyes were locked, it was as if the town disappeared, and there was only him and me.</p><p>I swore by the star and the moon if they were still watching us, his gaze was an ocean of his soul. So deep and dark, and by all means, was the most beautiful mystery the earth could ever have. I couldn't help myself but to espied his every blink.</p><p>And he smiled every time our fingers touched. I never knew Malfoy could smile so dearly, especially in front of me. Hence, I prayed to whoever listened, though it might be hard to listen for my heart was bumping very loudly. I prayed that this dance wouldn't end, that our hands could always touch and intertwine.</p><p>Then he swung me up, letting me tasted the breeze of the night.</p><p>
  <b>Draco's POV</b>
</p><p>With the wings attached to her back, she flew as I let her. Exploring every bit of my heart as she left butterflies every time her breath warmed up my skin. I thanked my armor suit for doing its job really well in hiding my pounding heart. Or else she would've found out that this heart was a pounding mess.</p><p>"So, you do know how to dance," I told her as she chuckled.</p><p>"Please, I also went to the Yule Ball,"</p><p>"Not with me," then I flew her again.</p><p>She moved so gracefully in my hand. Her cheeks turned red at my touch the same way my cheeks did at hers. She was a beauty. Definitely the talk of the sky tonight. I feel sorry for Romeo. His Juliet was nothing compared to mine.</p><p>And as if there were music, our bodies kept flowing. Not missing any rhythm at all. With only moonlight as a company, we ended our dance. She bowed and so did I.</p><p>That was it. Our dance.</p><p>I smiled at her and she laughed.</p><p>"Can I ask you something, Malfoy?" She said looked up to me.</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Why do you hate me?" I stared at her with disbelief. If only she knew how my head talked about her every night.</p><p>"What makes you think that way?" I asked as I turned my face away.</p><p>"You always sounded like you hate me," She added a dry chuckle at the end of her sentence.</p><p>"I don't," I confessed. "Do you hate me, Previa?"</p><p>"Not really," She firmly said. "Also, you saved my life once, so I'll make sure you don't die, Malfoy!"</p><p>"Draco" I pointed. "It's Draco to you."</p><p>She was unsure by what she heard, but then she finally smiled.</p><p>"Then it's Snow to you."</p><p>We talked about everything after that. We both said that we wanted to get back as soon as possible to our dorm, but our steps told the other way. We walked as slow as we could, smiling into each other eyes. The night was quiet and cold, but we both didn't mind.</p><p>Snow told me how she loved the sunrise way much better than the sunset. I told her that green apples tasted a lot better than the red ones.</p><p>"Hey, is Diggory treating you well?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah, he's a very sweet person." She giggled,"I could never imagine him doing anything bad,"</p><p>"Of course, you'd say that,"</p><p>"What? It's true," She elbowed me and I just scoffed. "What about you? Are you treating Parkinson well?"</p><p>"I guess." I said, "We're not an actual couple though,"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"Well, Pansy sleeps around all the time. And I didn't break up with her just so I won't be an outcast." I explained, "Pathetic, right?"</p><p>"Why would you be an outcast?"</p><p>"Don't you remember our first years? Everybody hated me. Well, even until now,"</p><p>"Seriously?" She laughed, "That was because you told everyone your father's going to hear about everything!"</p><p>"That was because everyone was looking at me strangely in the first place!" I argued and she just rolled her eyes.</p><p>"You always looked so good and very confident. Who wouldn't stare?"</p><p>"So did you stare at me?"</p><p>"That's— That's not important," She coughed all of sudden, "Just let people approach you. Then you won't be an outcast,"</p><p>"Okay," I looked at her and teasingly smirked, "So you did stare at me?"<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Snow's POV</b>
</p><p>As soon as we stepped our feet in Hogwarts, we became more aware of our surroundings. Especially with Malfoy's noisy armor. I told him to just go back to the Slytherin house, but he insisted on taking me back to Gryffindor first.</p><p>I still couldn't believe that we danced, and talked, and stared at each other eyes in a way that I've never felt before. Even with Cedric. But this might just be the effect of the cold night air, so I didn't think much of it.</p><p>"Thanks for the night, Malfoy," I told Malfoy who stopped a few meters before the Gryffindor's entrance. It was as if he was not allowed to step his feet on Gryffindor.</p><p>"It's Draco." He chuckled.</p><p>"Yes, I mean Draco." I corrected myself. "See you tomorrow, Draco!" I opened the entrance by mentioning our password and walked inside.</p><p>"Wait, Snow!" Draco called as he approached me.</p><p>"Yes?" I looked back at him.</p><p>"Let's not end up like the costume we're wearing tonight." He stated, "I mean, I know Previa and Malfoy are not on good terms. But let's not get attached with our last name and," he stopped and took a deep breath. "Let's not die."</p><p>
  <b>Draco's POV</b>
</p><p>"Why would I die?" she huffed and disappeared as the door of the Gryffindor's house was closing.</p><p>I hurriedly went back to my room, repeating every moment I spent with her tonight in my head. I tried to picture every part of it. How she saw me with her eyes, how she gracefully danced, and her blush when our finger touched. Oh, how I wished the dance didn't end.</p><p>Diggory might be her sunshine, but I'll become the moonlight. The one that won't burn her skin, nor her heart, but will accompany her through the night.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Taehyung's POV</b>
</p><p>"Yes, I saw them with my own eyes!" Somi whispered excitedly. The class was busy with their own chattering while Professor Trelawney was lost in her own world. We were told to read tea leaves, but Somi was more interested in spilling her own tea.</p><p>"Really? Then it's probably just me." Snow cooed. "I was a little worried because, you know, Cho is Cedric's ex," Snow told Somi that she felt like Cho was walking around the Hufflepuff dorm too often. She was worried that it has something to do with Cedric, but Somi said Cho was targeting Potter because she caught them making out the other day.</p><p>"From Cedric Diggory to Harry Potter," Somi scoffed. "She must think she did something,"</p><p>"Talking about Potter," I interrupted, "I've got some hot tea."</p><p>"What? Is Potter seeing someone else other than Cho Chang?" Somi asked curiously. She tried to keep her voice low, but it just didn't work.</p><p>"Not about dating!" I shook the teacup in my hand slowly so it seemed like we're working on the task, "I heard he formed this little club against Umbridge. Let's join him! I hate that bitch!" I whispered so other Slytherins wouldn't hear.</p><p>"Oh, that." Snow chuckled.</p><p>"What? Please don't tell me you guys already knew"</p><p>"He actually asked us to join the club, it's called Dumbledore's Army by the way," Snow explained.</p><p>"Yeah, we decline the offer since he wanted you to be excluded," Somi added. "Because you know..."</p><p>"You're a Slytherin, Tae." Snow completed her sentence. "And most Slytherins joined the Umbridge's squad,"</p><p>"That's rude! You know I'm not bad!" I protested.</p><p>"Now you, handsome boy," Professor Trelawney approached our table and stood next to me, "Tell me what you see in your friend's teacup?"</p><p>"Uh, I.." <em>Oh shit, I didn't read anything.</em> "I think Snow will have a lot of money in the future," I answered as Somi rolled her eyes knowing I wasn't reading any future. Everyone knew Snow already inherit a lot of money because she practically is a royal.</p><p>"Well, that's not wrong," Professor Trelawney took the teacup and tried reading Snow's future, "Oh, Miss Previa!" she exclaimed in surprise.</p><p>"Uh, yes?" Snow looked at me and Somi.</p><p>"You shall never let anyone obtain your heart. Ever. Or it'll be doom for us all," She stated. Snow looked really confused and Somi just tried her best not to laugh.</p><p>"Well, I wanted to get married," Snow mumbled.</p><p>"Miss Douma, what do you see in the teacup?" She asked. Somi immediately took her cup and started reading my future. I knew she also didn't read anything. We were all just talking the whole time. She looked at the teacup from a few different angles and put it back on the table.</p><p>"I'm not really sure, Professor. Taehyung's future is kind of blurry." She answered, looking at me with a wicked smile. "I'm sorry if it's kind of obvious." Somi added, and now Snow was the one holding her laugh.</p><p>Professor Trelawney took Somi's teacup and looked at it closely. She gasped and suddenly threw the cup away. It fell to the floor and cracked.</p><p>"Oh, dear, Mr. Kim. Your soul is very dark!" She grabbed my collar and stared at me in horror. "Run!" she said.</p><p>Somi and Snow looked at each other. They were confused and so did I. Never in my life someone ever told me that my soul was dark. Especially when everyone thought I should have been a Hufflepuff, not a Slytherin.</p><p>"Well, I do 15 minutes run every day," I replied, trying to ease the tension. Then the Professor went to other tables. I relieved a long sigh. <em>That was scary.</em></p><p>"Thank god she didn't read mine," Somi said in relief. "See? That's why both of you love binging thriller movies. Your futures are like one!"</p><p>"Did she just told me to die alone?" Snow chuckled and shook her head.</p><p>We didn't chat as much in the class after the reading. We were afraid the Professor would come back to our table and revealed weirder stories. Once the class ended, we immediately ran.</p><p>Our next class was Defense Against the Dark Art with Umbridge. But before we entered the class, suddenly pain was creeping on my back. My knees dropped as the burning feeling increased. It was as if something was stabbing me from the inside.</p><p>"Taehyung, it's Umbridge we're facing. Your acting won't work." Somi said as she chuckled.</p><p>"I'm not—" I growled in pain. Something was digging out my back. <em>What the fuck is happening?</em></p><p>"If you tryna be a werewolf, do it at night." Snow added. I looked at them and they genuinely thought I was playing around. Then suddenly the pain was gone.</p><p>I tried catching as much oxygen as I could. I felt like I was burning, but there was no sweat at all.</p><p>"Oh my god what the fuck was that?" I muttered under my breath. "I swear I wasn't joking."</p><p>"Nice try," Somi pulled me up and dragged me inside the class.</p><p>The class with Umbridge was boring as fuck. We never tried any spells and were just fed with book problems. We all hated her very fucking much. She even put the three of us in a separate row because she said we were too noisy and would end up ruining our classmates' future.</p><p>If getting expelled were out of the punishment and sanction list of this school, I would definitely already voodoo-ed Umbitch.</p><p>Snow suddenly threw me a rolled paper. It was a paper we used to chat among the three of us. Uh, I meant to cheat.</p><p>
  <em>20-45</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-SP</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Wtf? I'm still at number 10</em>
</p><p>
  <em>10-19. ASAP.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-TK</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Help us :)</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-SP</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Watch my hand I'll sign it for you both. Forehead = A, nose = B, chin = C, ear = D.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-SD</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>Read above!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>-SP</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>I looked at Somi and Snow did too. Somi winked at us, meant she was about to start signing the answers.</p><p>
  <em>Okay, here we go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A, A, B, B, C, A, D, D, A, C, A, B—</em>
</p><p>"Mr. Kim!"</p><p>I looked up to that faked high-pitch voice and saw a pink bundle of creature.</p><p>"Eyes on your own paper, please. This is the last warning." She declared. She was smiling exactly like the cursed doll I saw in the horror movie last night. "For the three of you." She added.</p><p>We all got back to our own paper and didn't even dare to stare at each other until the bell rang.</p><p>Fucking nightmare.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Snow's POV</b>
</p><p>Turned out that Umbridge knew we were cheating all along. She knew we threw paper to each other and had taken minus point from our houses secretly. The only reason why she didn't punish us violently, like what the rumor said about her, was because of Taehyung's face.</p><p>She clearly said she didn't want the handsome boy to be sad.</p><p>Well, I guess having a good looking friend does help you a lot.</p><p>Once we were done with Umbridge's class we saw Neville standing across the corridor with a book in his hand.</p><p>"Hey, Somi." He greeted.</p><p>"Neville!" She exclaimed happily, "Let's do the project!"</p><p>Somi never admitted, but both me and Taehyung knew exactly that she had a big crush on Neville. She asked Neville for the Yule Ball first and her voice tone and even her mood changed around when Neville was around.</p><p>"Professor Binn's class?" I asked.</p><p>"Yep." Neville nodded, "Somi wanted us to do the research about this scary poison potion,"</p><p>"It's not scary! It's cool," she said, "It's a potion that can rot any organ."</p><p>"But it's potions, Som. It's a different subject," I told her.</p><p>"It's a legendary potion. Cuthbert Binns said the project was about legends." She argued and Neville just nodded to her.</p><p>"Snow, if I die and my lungs rot, you know the answer." Taehyung joked.</p><p>"Or probably because you smoke, dumbass," Somi snapped at him.</p><p>"Anyway, we haven't done anything yet. I only knew that if you drink this your organ will rot and you'll be dead in less than an hour," Neville explained as he checked the note he wrote on the book he was holding.</p><p>"And you said me and Taehyung were the psycho ones? Look who's talking," I said. Taehyung gave me a fist-bumped then we high-fived.</p><p>Suddenly, a hand pulled my wrist and dragged me away from my friends. From the hair and the fancy shoes, it was obviously Draco. Plus, no other people in Hogwarts would approach anyone like that except him.</p><p>"Woah, where are we going? Is it about the project? My notes are still at my dorm," I rambled then he stopped walking. He turned around to face me and a smirk was plastered on his face.</p><p>"I did it, Snow." He said proudly. "And you definitely got a credit for that,"</p><p>That didn't sound like a good thing at all even though his face told me the other way, "Did what, Draco?"</p><p>"I broke up with Pansy!"</p><p>Oh no.</p><p>He did not really give me credit for that, right?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Draco's POV</p><p>"I broke up with Pansy!" I announced.</p><p>I thought she was going to give me a good reaction but instead she looked like she just saw a ghost.</p><p>"And by 'got me a credit' you mean you told her I told you to?"</p><p>"I was just stating facts,"</p><p>"I never told you to break up with anyone!" She yelled as she walked leaving me.</p><p>"Snow, wait!" I grabbed her hand so she would stop walking. She looked panic. "You did told me that I won't be an outcast, right? A few weeks ago after Somi's party,"</p><p>"Yeah, but that didn't mean I encourage you to break up with your girlfriend!" She said loudly. "I need to talk to Pansy Parkinson,"</p><p>I stood in front of her and held her shoulder. "She was cool about it. It's fine. In fact, she actually wanted to break up with me but afraid I might have a severe mental breakdown if she did."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, for real. She's my best friend now!"</p><p>She let out a relieved sigh. "Good for you," She said. "But still, I need to tell her later. She can't think that I actually tell you to break up with her. I mean, do I like you or something?"</p><p>"I don't know. Do you?"</p><p>Her eyes widened and she gulped, "That's—Yeah. Of course. As friends." She coughed.</p><p>Of course. Why would I ask her? She was definitely head over heels for that fucking Diggory.</p><p>"Definitely. We're friends at least." Of course. Why would she say something else? I should not even bother asking. "Now let's work on the project," I said as I dragged her away.</p><p>"Draco, fucking stop dragging me everywhere!"</p><p> </p><p>Snow's POV</p><p>Draco stood near the balcony. Light breeze was brushing his hair. His eyes were staring out wide, enjoying the views before him. He looked peaceful.</p><p>He brought me to Astronomy Tower to finish our history project. Draco prepared all the books and tools we need to complete our project. There wasn't much things left to do. He rushed our project since the day the assignment was first given. Now when everyone was just about to start it seriously, we only need to do some finishing touch.</p><p>"Draco, aren't you going to help?" I called out. He looked down to me who was sitting on the floor with our project spread everywhere.</p><p>Then he turned his head back to the view, "I did most of the writings. It's your turn, Snow."</p><p>"You just wrote them down. I literally did the whole research. We're equal."</p><p>"Fine, I'll help." He sighed as he sat down next to me, "But you have to guarantee your words,"</p><p>"What words?"</p><p>"About me not being an outcast."</p><p>Oh please.</p><p>"Seriously?"</p><p>"Well, I'm not you. I'm not surrounded by everyone all the time,"</p><p>"Blaise Zabini? And what was their name? Your two other loyal goose,"</p><p>"Well, Blaise does seems like a real friend," He stared at the ceiling, deciding whether Blaise should really be considered as a friend or not. "But still, you got more friends. Bet you never feel left out."</p><p>"Fun fact, I do feel left out pretty often."</p><p>"Liar,"</p><p>"No, for real. Everyone got letters and packages every morning and I never had one. I got really jealous with everyone, that's why I just skip breakfast every day."</p><p>Draco was silenced for a second</p><p>"Yeah, I experienced the same shit. Kind of," He said. "But my mother sometimes sends me something. That's why I'm always excited about breakfast."</p><p>"You must really love your mother."</p><p>"I really do," A little smile appeared on his face. "You should meet her, you know?"</p><p>My quill slipped and it crossed the head of the picture I drew. Now I would have to redraw everything. "Meet her?"</p><p>"Eh, nevermind. You're too violent. You'll remind her of her trauma," Draco joked as I threw a book towards him. "SEE?" he exclaimed.</p><p>We spent a really good time finishing the project. We didn't even realize the sun was moving down and suddenly it was night already. We just laughed, joked around, talk about lots of different things. And Draco Malfoy was laughing out loud. He felt more human than before.</p><p>It was weird to be actually doing something with him, sitting next to each other like this. All these years, Draco Malfoy was just someone so distant. Besides starring in all the rumors I heard around the school and a rude person throwing offensive mocking or called me names every once in a while, he was never a part of my life. He was that someone I could only see from afar in every room</p><p>And I admitted it. My eyes always caught him first everywhere. I always thought it was the dashing hair. Or his defined jawline and godly face that begged to be transformed into a renaissance painting. I always thought it was a pity that a person as angelic as him was not more than a silly bully with very abusive dictions.</p><p>Turned out I was wrong. He was more than that. So much more than that.</p><p>"This is impressive. You are the first to submit the project," Professor Cuthberth Binns praised us after we gave him the finished product of our hard work the next day.</p><p>"Yeah, someone wanted it to be done real quick." I elbowed Draco and he chuckled.</p><p>"We wanted to prepare for OWL. That's why, Professor." Draco proudly said. Besides for being extremely rude, he was already famous for being very ambitious in everything he pursued. Whether it was quidditch or any other school subject. Thus, it was no surprise that he wanted the project to be done real quick and perfectly done.</p><p>That was probably the biggest reason why he was chosen as the Slytherin's prefect.</p><p>"Good, good. This is good," Professor Binns muttered, "And you brought a very rare topic, so you won't get trouble from the different groups doing the exact same topic. Well done, Mr. Malfoy, Ms. Previa."</p><p>"Thank you, Professor." He said.</p><p>"Now you both may go,"</p><p>We went out of his room and smiles were plastered on our faces. We really did a lot of things just for that project.</p><p>"Great. Thanks for your cooperation, partner," I said as I offer him a fist bump.</p><p>He took it, "You too,"</p><p> </p><p>Draco's POV</p><p>"Okay, bye." She said as she walked away.</p><p>What? Really? As soon as we were done?</p><p>"Where are you going?" I asked furiously, catching up to her steps.</p><p>"Probably to Somi or Taehyung. I'm gonna give them back a horror novel I've been reading," She took out a book from her bag and showed it to me. It was titled The Shining.</p><p>"Can I come? I mean, Blaise is probably also with Taehyung to work on their project." I asked.</p><p>"Yeah, sure. Why not?" She nodded as she put the book back inside her bag.</p><p>Then my eyes caught something on our way she definitely should avoid seeing. End of the corridor, behind the pillar. Cedric Diggory and another Hufflepuff girl, grinding over each other.</p><p>That fucking Diggory.</p><p>"Cool," I chuckled nervously as I stood in front of her. Obviously, she stopped her walk. She was going to take another way, but I moved in front of her again.</p><p>"What are you doing?"</p><p>"Nothing. I just wanted to stop walking."</p><p>"That's weird," She pushed me aside and was going to continue her walk, but I stood before her again. God damn it, was Diggory still there?</p><p>I could not let her see him like that. Fucking Diggory lied. He said he wouldn't do it again, but now he even did it in a fucking corridor in a broad daylight.</p><p>She sighed, "Step aside, Draco."</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"Because I want you to stop walking."</p><p>"Really? Well, you don't tell me what to do." I grabbed her shoulder before she made another move. The corridor was pretty empty, so she would definitely see if she walked past them.</p><p>"Snow, for fuck's sake, just stay! Don't fucking walk!"</p><p>Snow glanced at me with confusion. She eyed me from head to toe, then stopped at my face. She scoffed and let out a smirk. "You're hiding something, right? What are you hiding behind? Let me see,"</p><p>She tilted her head as she tiptoed to look over my shoulder. No. I couldn't let her see Diggory that way. She'd be so much heartbroken. So I did the only thing that crossed my mind right at that moment.</p><p>I cupped her face with my hands and pulled her for a kiss.</p><p>I kissed her.</p><p>My lips touched hers and butterflies started filling me up inside. She was sweet. The sweetest thing my lips have ever touched.</p><p>"Draco—" she gasped as the kiss was broken.</p><p>Her cheeks were red and she was all flustered. "What are you doing?" she stuttered.</p><p>Merlin. She was all I wanted.</p><p>So I kissed her again.</p><p>But this time, it wasn't because of Diggory. It was because I couldn't help it. She was the only girl that made me burst and exploded. I hated that. I used to hate that because all I could do the whole time was just staring at her from meters away.</p><p>All that because I was afraid of what she would think of me. Knowing that she would just hate me like the rest of the school frightened me.</p><p>I know she was in love with that fucking Diggory, her fucking sunshine, and I could barely change that.</p><p>But now she was here, and our lips touched. And this was the exact moment I would let my heart explode as much as it could and I wouldn't even want it to stop. And fuck everything else because finally, I kissed her.</p><p>I finally kissed her.</p><p> </p><p>Snow's POV</p><p>His lips were soft. As if I was under a spell, I just gave in. I let him kissed me.</p><p>I shouldn't. But he felt magical.</p><p>I was deaf as every part of my heart just exploded. I closed my eyes and let him took over me. He felt like a glimpse of the sun during winter, or splashes of cold water during summer. He felt like the best thing in life.</p><p>Am I falling for him?</p><p>He pulled away and I opened my eyes so it could meet his beautiful grey ones.</p><p>"Snow, I just kissed you," he said.</p><p>"You did,"</p><p>Draco turned his head to the back as if he was checking something, then he let out a relieved sigh.</p><p>"Yes, it was a friendly kiss,"</p><p>"Friendly kiss?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I just wanna know what you tasted like. And it was good. It tasted better than other girls at Hogwarts. Definitely top of the rank,"</p><p>What?</p><p>Draco put his hands inside his pocket and chuckled as if nothing happened.</p><p>"Other girls at Hogwarts? Top of the rank?" I turned my glance away. Didn't really know what I got myself into. "You rank kisses from girls in Hogwarts?" I asked.</p><p>"What? No. Why would—"</p><p>Right.</p><p>"Of course, you're Draco Malfoy. You probably have tasted many girls at Hogwarts. What did I expect?" I spatted. Draco didn't continue his sentence and walked closer to me.</p><p>"What did you expect?" he asked. But he sounded unpleasant.</p><p>I was such a fool. I should have pushed him away instead. "Nothing, Draco. I expected nothing."</p><p>"Nothing?"</p><p>"Yes. Totally. You said it was just a friendly kiss so it means nothing," I said. "And we're friends, right?"</p><p>"Cool, if you said so." His jaw clenched, "Then you wouldn't mind if I kiss anyone else because it meant nothing, right?"</p><p>"Absolutely right,"</p><p>"Perfect," Draco suddenly pulled a Slytherin girl who was just walking next to us and kissed her on the lips. The girl didn't bug and kissed him back instead. "You may go," he said, pulling away.</p><p>I laughed seeing what I see.</p><p>Fucking Draco Malfoy.</p><p>"You're cool, right? Because it meant nothing to you,"</p><p>"Definitely," I turned back and walked the opposite way.</p><p>I didn't know what this feeling was, but it hurt a lot. And I liked it when he kissed me. Such a fool of me. My heart even tingled for a second for him.</p><p>"Hey," Draco grabbed my wrist and leaned beside my ear, "And for the record, we were never friends. Fucking blood traitor."</p><p>I jerked him away and fast walked through the corridor. I head back to my dorm without any second thoughts. I still have classes, but my tears was about to burst and there was no way I would show up to class like that.</p><p>Draco Malfoy you fucking idiot.</p><p>I stormed inside my room as Somi and Taehyung were playing a game on the floor.</p><p>"Hey, you promised me the novel. Where is it?" Taehyung asked. I threw the book to him and jumped to my bed. I let out my tears and hid my face under the pillow.</p><p>Fuck.</p><p>Why am I even crying?</p><p>I don't even like him. At all. Not even a tiny fucking bit.</p><p>"The fuck?" Taehyung muttered.</p><p>Somi stood up and I could feel her sitting on the edge of my bed, "Snow? Are you okay?"</p><p>And the crying burst even worse. Why did it even hurt? Fucking Malfoy. Fucking Draco Malfoy. I would skin him and choke him and kill him.</p><p>Why can't I stop crying? Fucking stop!</p><p>"Hey, why are you crying so loud?" Taehyung asked, leaning over to my bed and took a peek under the pillow.</p><p>"Nothing." I slapped his hand and secured the pillow on my face with both of my hands.</p><p>"It can't be nothing." Somi sighed as she patted my stomach.</p><p>"No, it's nothing, Somi. Everything was nothing. So nothing made me cry."</p><p>"Okay..." She stood up and pulled a blanket to cover me. "Well, we will be in the common room if you need anything."</p><p>"If you're done crying just tell us. We'll bring you ice cubes because you will look hella puffy," Taehyung added.</p><p>"Just fucking go!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Draco's POV</b>
</p><p>It had been two weeks and Snow didn't even talk to me. Not even a word.</p><p>I was once again, invisible to her.</p><p>And once again, all I could do was just staring at her from afar. This felt so fucking bitter.</p><p>
  <em>Hoeek!</em>
</p><p>"This is too fucking sweet," I grunted as I pushed away the ginger tea in front of me.</p><p>"I mean, you put like eight spoons of sugar and milk into that tiny cup of tea. I would already throw up if I were you." Blaise commented as he tasted the tea I pushed earlier. He gagged at the taste.</p><p>"What? You felt like life is way bitter after breaking up with me?" Pansy chuckled.</p><p>"Shut your fucking mouth, Parkinson."</p><p>Was she that stupid? Did she really believe that I actually kiss random girls just to rate how they taste like? And rank them? Who would even do that?</p><p>But I did kiss that Slytherin girl in front of her.</p><p>Stupid Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Fucking stupid, useless, Draco Malfoy.</p><p>Now I've ruined it all. Why was it so hard for me to just say what I want? I could just confess to her about how I felt and whatever happens it would probably be better than this.</p><p>
  <b>Cedric's POV</b>
</p><p>"Where are we going?" Snow asked as I held her hand.</p><p>It was almost the winter break. The bet was due a day before the winter break. If until that day I haven't done what we were betting at, me and teammates who were betting on my side would simply lose. And I didn't want to lose.</p><p>I took her inside the prefect bathroom and closed the door. "Ced, why are we in here?" she asked. I pulled her closer and crashed my lips onto hers. She kissed me back. I knew she would.</p><p>Then my hand slipped under her skirt, squeezing her behind gently then her thighs. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"You," I smirked as I traced kisses along her neck. I brought my hands back up and made my way inside her shirt, feeling her bare skin until they touched the hard fabric of her bra. My fingers met the part of her breasts that weren't covered and stroked them gently. I gave them a little pressure as I bit her lower lip. She moaned in my ear and ran her fingers through my hair.</p><p>I felt her panty and it was damped. I chuckled as I slipped my hand inside. She winced when I stroke her part gently. "You will love this," I whispered. I started rubbing her clit and put a finger inside. She came all over my hand after just a while. Then I pulled her panty down as I also unzipped my pants. She kissed me again, this time she copied what I did to her neck.</p><p>"Come on, sweetheart. I just need to be inside you to win,"</p><p>"Win what?"</p><p>Fuck.<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Draco's POV</b>
</p><p>I was on my way to go to the shower in the prefect bathroom after a quidditch practice when Snow was going downstairs in a rush. And she wasn't alone.</p><p>"Snow!" Diggory called her from behind and held her hand to stop her, "Are you mad at me just because of that?"</p><p>"Fuck off, Cedric!" She yelled as she slapped away his hand.</p><p>"Snow, calm down! It's not like you can't do it anymore with other people," Once again, Diggory pulled her closer to him.</p><p>"Don't!" She jerked him off, "Don't fucking touch me!" Then she continued walking downstairs even though she tripped.</p><p>I caught her. Her eyes were all red and her jaw trembled. Tears were flowing down her face as I felt her hands shaking. She was crying.</p><p>"It was just for fun! Snow!" Diggory shouted as he walked down the stairs to get her. Snow pushed me and ran off. I caught Diggory with my hand and stopped him.</p><p>I looked into his eyes and asked, "What the fuck did you do?"</p><p>"None of your fucking business." He replied.</p><p>"Yo, Diggory! I saw Previa crying. Was it the bet? You got her v card?" A guy in Hufflepuff robe who came from where Snow ran ahead said. I furiously grabbed Diggory's collar.</p><p>"A bet?" I fumed, "You fucking monster!"</p><p>I punched his face and Diggory punched me back. We stumbled and fell down the moving stairs. I got up and once again punched Diggory. Twice. Three times. His nose bled. He shouted and kicked me over. Now Diggory was punching me. I took out my wand and casted, "Stupify!"</p><p>Diggory was thrown off me. I got up and back to him.</p><p>"Fucking! Hufflepuff! You! Fucking! Hurt! Her!" I pointed each word to him with a punched on his face. "I will fucking kill you,"</p><p>I hit him again and again, and he hit me back. Some people came and tried to pull Diggory away. Blaise came and tried to stop me from punching him. But both me and Diggory wanted to finish this right. My mouth bled and I probably broke his nose.</p><p>Then the headmaster came.</p><p>"Enough!" He yelled. All the students who watched our fight became silenced. Hearing the headmaster, I jerked him away and got up.</p><p>"Draco Malfoy," The headmaster rushed towards me and snatched the Slytherin prefect pin off my robe. "With this, I ceased you from your Slytherin prefect duty."</p><p>
  <em>What?</em>
</p><p>I stared at the pin in Dumbledore's hand. My prefect pin.</p><p>"Headmaster, perhaps I heard you wrong," I stuttered, "I thought you said for me to quit from being the Slytherin prefect,"</p><p>"You heard me correct, Mr. Malfoy." He said loud and clear. "Now both of you, follow me to my office."<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Snow's POV</b>
</p><p>"A damsel crying over boys. How pathetic," Myrtle giggled over my head. She flew above the sink then rested her head at the top of the mirror.</p><p>I was sobbing at the sink, trying to stop the flooding emotions, "I know. It is pathetic,"</p><p>Myrtle gasped. Her head slid down the mirror and stopped right at my face. Soon the chilling air rounded me.</p><p>"Aren't you the youngest sibling of the Previa? The princess?" She asked,</p><p>"People don't really consider us royals anymore, Myrtle."</p><p>"Where're your handsome brothers? Why didn't you take them here?" She said in her high pitched voice, "That young Ravenclaw prince used to come here often with pretty girls,"</p><p>"That must be Alois," I said.</p><p>Myrtle leaned her face closer and suddenly flew right through my body. Then she sat on the sink beside me.</p><p>"You remind me of that Slytherin boy," Myrtle whispered, "What was his name again? Right, Draco Malfoy."</p><p>"Draco?"</p><p>"Yes, the one with a sharp jawline and platinum hair," she described. "He's very sensitive, people bully him, too, and he feels lonely and hasn't got anybody to talk to, and he's not afraid to show his feelings and cry!" Myrtle explained as I looked at her. That was an exact description of Draco Malfoy.</p><p>"I don't care, Myrtle. He's not even my friend," I opened the water tap and splashed water to my face.</p><p>"He talked about you once after the Yule Ball. He said he will never forget how beautiful you look that night,"</p><p>"Yule Ball?"</p><p>"Yes,"</p><p>
  <em>Flashback</em>
</p><p>
  <b>Snow's POV</b>
</p><p>"Cedric went with Cho Chang," I announced.</p><p>"See, I told you," Taehyung said, putting down his quill. He was doing his homework in Gryffindor's common room. "You shouldn't have waited for Cedric. It was obvious he would go with Cho Chang. They're dating, Snow!"</p><p>"It's alright, Snow. You can ask Ron Weasley or even Harry Potter! I heard they haven't got any date," Somi said sitting next to me.</p><p>"Late. I heard they went with the Patil twins," Taehyung huffed.</p><p>I sighed hearing the news. "I haven't bought the dress anyway. I'll just get an extra sleep then." I said lazily.</p><p>"No fucking way! It's the Yule Ball! You are going."</p><p>"I don't have a date, Somi."</p><p>"You have me,"</p><p>"Hey! You said you're going with me!" Taehyung protested.</p><p>"Not anymore, Taehyung Kim. My lady needs a partner." Somi wrapped her arm around my shoulder as I rested my head on her shoulder, "Now go seek for other girls. Lots of seniors are dying to go with you!"</p><p>"Som, but, isn't Cedric going to laugh at us if we go together?" I asked but Somi pinched my shoulder as a gesture of disagreement.</p><p>"No! We'll make regret for not asking you. I promise Cedric will never forget how you will look at the Yule Ball," Somi said excitedly. "You said Lucky accidentally brought his royal suit to school, right?"</p><p>
  <b>Draco's POV</b>
</p><p>I was leaning over the wall beside the stairs near the Great Hall. I was waiting for Pansy. She said she would be here around this time. It was very crowded. Everyone was wearing their best outfits. Except for Ron Weasley.</p><p>Professor McGonagall was checking on everyone, making sure we all come to the ball. "Who's that boy above the stairs? Young man, please hurry! The ball is about to start!" she yelled to the person up there.</p><p>Somi Douma, Snow's friend stopped going downstairs once she heard Professor McGonagall yelled at the boy. She rolled her eyes and went back up the stair. Probably it was her date.</p><p>"Damn it. You look good! Just come down already!" She yelled in frustration.</p><p>"Okay, fine! Stop dragging. I can walk myself." Then that boy came downstairs. Only it wasn't a boy.</p><p>It was Snow.</p><p>Maroon velvet suit completed with golden embroideries and pairs of high knee black boots. Her hair was simply styled in a low ponytail.</p><p>
  <em>She looked as dazzling as ever.</em>
</p><p>She took her steps carefully as she walked down the stairs. Her eyes roamed all over the room, looking for something. I unconsciously walked towards her. I took a few steps up stairs and stopped before her.</p><p>Our eyes met.</p><p>Then Somi grabbed her hand. "Merlin, what took you so long? Let's go." She dragged her down stairs, passing me who was frozen by the sight of her.</p><p>"Ms. Previa, I thought you were a boy," Professor McGonagall said, "But you look dashing. Now go inside! Hurry!"</p><p>"You're not supposed to wear that! Those are for royal events and they're for the King! They're Lucky's!" Alois yelled from afar, leaving his date behind as she tried catching up to him.</p><p>"Look, we're on a mission to make someone regret for not asking her to the ball. So pissed off, Alois." Somi spatted. Then they all walked inside the Great Hall.</p><p>"Draco, let's go," Pansy suddenly wrapped her hand around my arm, pulling me to go inside the ballroom.</p><p>"Right, let's go."</p><p>My eyes were on her the whole night. They followed her wherever she danced. She would smile and giggle all the time, stealing all of my attention that I made a few mistakes during the dance.</p><p>After the Yule Ball I was on the second floor submitting Professor Moody's homework. He didn't really like me and even turned me into a ferret once, so I had to give extra effort to get good grades from him.</p><p>Then when I was about to go downstairs, I heard Snow's voice chatting with her friends. She was probably heading to the shortcut behind the tapestry that leads to the Gryffindor Tower. I was too nervous to see her, so I hid inside the haunted restroom.</p><p>"And the Slytherin girl left Taehyung in the middle of the dance," Somi laughed and I heard Taehyung grunted.</p><p>"Not funny at all, Douma."</p><p>"I told you to practice the dance, Taehyung." Snow said.</p><p>"Well, sorry, I thought my partner was Somi until someone stole her from me,"</p><p>"I would also leave you if you messed up like that," Somi replied.</p><p>I peeked from the restroom door to see if they were already far enough. Snow was walking very confidently now that the ball was over. She pulled out her hairband and let her hair down gorgeously. Then she smiled at her friends.</p><p>"Hiding from a girl, handsome boy? Which girl?" Myrtle whispered beside my ear. I startled.</p><p>I took a peek once again and she was already gone.</p><p>"The most beautiful one," I said. "She's a goddess, Myrtle. I will never forget how beautiful she looked tonight,</p><p>
  <em>Flashback end.</em>
</p><p>"Snow!" Somi burst into the restroom, "Where have you been? We were looking for you!"</p><p>Taehyung who was behind her popped his head at the entrance, "You won't believe us, Snow. Cedric had a fight with Malfoy and the headmaster caught them,"</p><p>"Yep. And Malfoy was fired from being a prefect!" Somi added.<br/><br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Draco's POV</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Knock. Knock.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Fuck off!"</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>Knock. Knock.</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"I SAID FUCK OFF!"</p><p>"Alohomora!" And the door was opened. I looked up and saw Snow standing at my door with a pouch in her hand. She glanced at me, looking a little surprised to find me without any shirt. Then she went inside.</p><p>"The hell are you doing here in my room? Get the fuck out." I shouted, but she ignored me. She sat next to me on the edge of my bed and opened her little pouch. "You filthy blood traitor, I said get the fuck—ouch!"</p><p>She snatched my arm and put an ointment over it. She spread it gently and evenly over my bruises. She didn't look at me.</p><p>I chuckled bitterly, "Don't try to be funny. Two weeks and you suddenly cared about—ouch! Fuck, it hurt!"</p><p>"Shut your mouth, Malfoy." Said Snow really coldly.</p><p>She turned my face to her as she leaned closer. She brought up my chin with her hand as she cleaned the remaining dry blood on my lower lip and around the edge of my lips with a cloth.</p><p>She took a little amount of balm on her finger then applied it gently to the scar on my lips and beside my mouth. I stared at her in silence. Her eyes were a little puffy because of the crying.</p><p>"Thank you," she muttered all of sudden. Snow's breath warmed up my skin as it sent shivers all over my body.</p><p>"For what?" I asked.</p><p>"Cedric Diggory," She took another ointment and patted it slowly on my cheek then under my left eye. I gulped as she was so close. "And sorry about your prefect duty."</p><p>"It's fine." She examined my face, checking if there were other bruises left. "Snow?"</p><p>"Hm?"</p><p>"The other day when I kissed you,"</p><p>"I don't wanna talk about that,"</p><p>"I saw Diggory made out in the corridor and I didn't want you to see him," I told her. "I didn't do it for the reason you assumed. It's ridiculous. Who would even rank kisses from girls?"</p><p>"I don't know. But you did kiss that Slytherin girl in the corridor out of nowhere,"</p><p>"I know I'm sorry," I sighed.</p><p>"You don't need to say sorry to me, Malfoy. It's not like we're friends or anything." She replied as she put everything back to her pouch.</p><p>I took her hand as I looked into her eyes, "Snow, I was out of my mind. I didn't mean to say that."</p><p>"It's okay. It's understandable," She got rid of my hand and stood up. "After all, I'm just a fucking blood traitor, right?"</p><p>"Snow..." I looked at her but she still refused to see me in the eyes. She went to towards the door and stopped before going out.</p><p>"Don't hurt yourself for me ever again. I hate it," She said. Then she closed the door and left.</p><p>Bruises were all over my body, but right now my heart ached the most.</p><p>I hurt her just like Diggory. I was no better.</p><p>I wished I wasn't that stupid.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Taehyung's POV</b>
</p><p>"Taehyung, I'm not sleeping here tonight. You're fine, right?" Theodore Nott, my roommate said while putting books inside his bag.</p><p>"I'm fine. Where are you going?" I asked as I took the horror book that Snow just finished reading from my desk.</p><p>"Library," he said.</p><p>"Study or girls?"</p><p>"A little bit of both." He smirked as we chuckled.</p><p>"Cool. See you, Theo!" I said before he went out the door.</p><p>Now I had the whole room just for myself. I opened a pack of cheese balls I had been hiding under my bed and cozily started continued reading the book. It was a horror thriller book called the Shining. Somi said this book was pretty popular around muggles, that was why she bought it in the first place.</p><p>Somi didn't really like scary things but she adored muggles. On the other hand, me and Snow were always crazy for thrilling stories of ghosts and things that creep you up at night. Thus usually Somi would be the one providing us with scary games and books from the muggle world and Snow and I would take turns to borrow them from Somi.</p><p>"Red rum? You mean murder?" I mumbled, "See? I'm always right,"</p><p>"It's indeed a fun thing to do," a deep dark voice suddenly appeared from beside Theo's bed. It was from the shadow in the corner.</p><p>I immediately stood up as my cheese balls fell over the bed.</p><p>"What's fun?" I asked.</p><p>The voice laughed and answered, "Murder. And you kind of have the talent to do that."</p><p>"Who are you?" I hurriedly took my wand and pointed it at the shadow. A black feather flew from where the shadow was. It stopped before my feet as the person behind the shadow came towards the light.</p><p>A tall man in black, with huge black wings on his back.</p><p>"Someone who shared the same blood as you. Also, your King if you weren't kidnapped."</p><p>"I don't understand," I stuttered. The room was suddenly filled with heavy chilling air.</p><p>That person walked closer towards me as an evil smirk was plastered on his face, "You don't have to. I just need your power. That's all," he said calmly.<br/><br/></p><p>Then he pointed his wand at me, "Imperio,"<br/><br/></p><p>
  <b>Snow's POV</b>
</p><p>"This is weird. Is he sick?" Somi asked for the hundreds of times today. Taehyung missed the first class and didn't even come for lunch. It was very possible for him to skip class, but skipping lunch? Very not Taehyung Kim.</p><p>"He looked extremely fine yesterday," I said.</p><p>"There he is. Let's ask!" Somi approached Blaise Zabini who just finished his class. We were waiting in front of the class just so we could ask him about Taehyung. "Hey, Zabini!" Somi called.</p><p>"I've been summoned?" Zabini said to her. Draco was behind him standing awkwardly. I followed Somi to Zabini but I looked away so I wouldn't have to see Draco.</p><p>"Yeah, have you seen Taehyung?" Somi asked.</p><p>"Nope. I thought he was with you,"</p><p>"No, he wasn't with us"</p><p>Zabini sighed in frustration, "He hasn't done his part of the project."</p><p>"That's no surprise," I chuckled.</p><p>"Well, maybe he went out with a girl and skipped classes for today?"</p><p>"Taehyung is not into dating and going out like that," Somi huffed.</p><p>"Who knows? He's a handsome young man," Zabini said. "Well, good luck finding him then."</p><p>Zabini and Draco then proceed to leave the place. Draco already looked fine only in a few days. The bruises on his face were gone. I hope the ones along his arms are gone too.</p><p>"He's right, Somi. He might show up later or even tomorrow. You know how random he can be." I patted Somi's shoulder.</p><p>"Snow!" Cedric called, "Can I talk to you?"</p><p>"Hey, Cedric!" Somi greeted him happily. She didn't know about what happened between me and Cedric. I didn't tell anyone about it. Only Draco knew besides us. Both Draco and Cedric didn't even tell Dumbledore about what happened when they were called for detention.</p><p>I pulled Cedric aside so Somi wouldn't hear us, "What is it?"</p><p>"You didn't tell Somi about what happened?" He asked, looking back at Somi.</p><p>"No," I said.</p><p>"Can you please also not tell Lucky about this? I know I was wrong and I hurt you. But Lucky is my best friend and—"</p><p>"Sure. It stays between us." I cut him, "I don't want Lucky to have problems out of this either."</p><p>Cedric let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you so much, Snow." He smiled, "I'm very sorry. It was very irresponsible of me."</p><p>"It was." Then I left him. It was heartbreaking just to see him. I had a really big crush on him for the longest time. I spent days and night thinking about him, finding a way for him to actually like me, and with that one moment, it all whiter just like that. I felt numb.</p><p>He wasn't the person I thought he was. Taehyung was right about assumptions. I should have listened to him. Turned out I fell in love with the Cedric in my head, not with who he really was. And that Cedric never existed.</p><p>We continued our day and yet Taehyung didn't show up at all. We looked for him everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. We really want to tell the school about him, but we were not sure if this was one of his stupid pranks, so we didn't.</p><p>"Hey, Previa! Douma!" Theodore Nott called when we were about to go inside the Slytherin house. Nott was Taehyung's roommate. He was also one of the nicest Slytherin you could ever meet. "Where the hell is your friend?" he approached us.</p><p>"You mean Taehyung?" Somi asked as he nodded.</p><p>"We were about to ask you the same question, Nott." I said. "That's why we're going to the Slytherin,"</p><p>"When was the last time you see him?" Somi asked.</p><p>"Last night before going to the library." He said. "But when I came back, he was gone and the room was a mess."</p><p>"A mess?"</p><p>"Yeah. It's so fucking annoying. And he wrote some shit on the wall with ink. It won't come off."</p><p>Me and Somi looked at each other. Taehyung might act silly all the time, but we knew exactly that he actually was always a really smart person. And Taehyung was a big fan of mystery and detective stories, so it was possible that he wrote that down in purpose.</p><p>"Can we see it, Nott?" I asked then he brought us to their room.</p><p>There was these tiny yet rather messy words written on the wall beside his bed with ink.</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>Redrum!</em>
  </b>
</p><p>It sounded a little familiar to me. What was it?</p><p>
  <em>Redrum?</em>
</p><p>"I guess he was drunk. Sorry, Nott." Somi said. "Was he drinking before you leave?"</p><p>"He was reading some book," Nott said as he took a book out of Taehyung's desk. "This book," he showed us. It was the Shining. The horror book we borrowed from Somi.</p><p>Damn it. Of course!</p><p>"Murder," I said.</p><p>"What?" Somi asked.</p><p>"It's a murder. Taehyung's in danger!" I snatched the book from Nott and showed Somi the page. "Here! It was from this novel. Redrum if spelled backward is murder."</p><p>"That's crazy. Why would anyone murder that weird kid?" Nott chuckled.</p><p>"Who murdered who?" Draco popped his head at the door and went in. He stared at me but looked away immediately when I stared back.</p><p>"Hey, Drac," Nott greeted, "These girls think Taehyung is about to get murdered."</p><p>"Somi, look for anything. Any hint," I said then we started to search all of Taehyung's stuff. If he was taken or kidnapped by anyone, the room wouldn't look as clean.</p><p>"Nott, did you clean his side of the room?" I asked.</p><p>"Yeah, I always did. He can't really clean anything." He answered.</p><p>"Is there anything you haven't touch since he was missing?" I asked, still roaming around Taehyung's stuff.</p><p>"I didn't clean under his bed. I was too lazy for that." Somi immediately checked out under his bed hearing Nott's answer.</p><p>"I found a feather and a pin. I'm not sure what pin this was." Somi announced as she gave me the pin.</p><p>I looked at the pin carefully.</p><p>
  <em>I've seen this before. I knew it. But what is this?</em>
</p><p>What was this, what was this... I was sure I have seen that symbol before.</p><p>Right!</p><p>"It's a kingdom. They're on my kingdom's blacklist,"</p><p>"You have a blacklist for kingdoms?" Draco scoffed as he sat on Nott's bed.</p><p>"Yes. Ones that were against us or too dangerous. We learned about them since we were kids. This was one of them."</p><p>.</p><p>"I forgot but I got the notes." Alois said, "Finally this note has an actual use other than as proof for girls to believe that I am indeed a prince. Though we were not considered royals anymore." He opened the book in his hand.</p><p>Somi dragged Alois to Taehyung's dorm and told him about the pin. Thankfully he brought the note to school and we could check it immediately.</p><p>"Death eaters, death eaters, death eaters..." Alois mumbled, "Sorry, Malfoy. No offense."</p><p>"I'm not a fucking death eater, stupid Ravenclaw," he grunted.</p><p>"This. It's called the Bonghwang Empire," Alois said.</p><p>"Why was it blacklisted? Another death eater?" Somi asked as she leaned closer to see the book.</p><p>"No, it was on the 'too dangerous' category." Alois replied, "Besides regular practices of ancient and dangerous dark magic it also said... Cannibalism."</p><p>"You're joking," I took the book and it was written exactly the same as what Alois said.</p><p>"I don't believe it. It's too ridiculous. Why would anyone eat Taehyung?" Somi chuckled nervously.</p><p>"That we have to find out ourselves." I closed the book as I looked at Somi and Alois. "We're going there."</p><p>"Goodbye, I need to prepare for OWL," Nott said as he walked out the door.</p><p>"Well, I'm in. It's about Taehyung anyway," Somi said.</p><p>"Definitely down for an adventure," declared Alois.</p><p>"Bullshit!" Draco suddenly spoke, "You guys are going to visit those cannibals?"</p><p>"Yep," Somi nodded.</p><p>Draco approached me as he grabbed my shoulder tightly, "Snow, you're not fucking going. You fucking not."</p><p>"Fuck off, Malfoy. We're not even friends." I pushed him but he caught my hand.</p><p>"Fuck's sake, Snow! Stop bringing that for a moment!" he shouted and Alois stood up.</p><p>"Woah, what is this? You have any problem, Malfoy?" Alois pushed Draco off me but Draco grabbed his collar instead.</p><p>"Fuck off, Previa. You should have stopped her! You're her fucking brother!" he fumed.</p><p>"Malfoy we're not asking you to come. You're free to leave." Somi jeered as she separated the two boys. "Why are you even here, anyway?"</p><p>"Are you really going? For real, Snow?" Draco asked, looking into my eyes.</p><p>"He's my <em>friend</em>, Malfoy," I told him and he grunted in frustration.</p><p>"Fine." Malfoy sighed, "Then I'm going."</p><p>What?</p><p>"You what? No, you're not." I scoffed.</p><p>"No, I'm going. You don't fucking tell me what to do." Draco said with his deep tone. I looked away from him.</p><p>"Well, the more the merrier I guess." Alois wrapped his hand around me. "And since tomorrow is already winter break, we're going now."</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Draco’s POV</strong>
</p><p>No one knew before, not even Snow, that Alois hid a private jet behind the school. When you first saw it, you’d think it was a helicopter. It looked like a helicopter, but once you step inside, it was a private jet. At least that was what Alois said.</p><p>“Isn’t this the missing jet Lucky was looking for three years ago?” Snow chuckled as soon as the cloth covering the jet was removed.</p><p>“Bingo,” Alois grinned and proudly opened the jet’s door.</p><p>Alois turned up the engine and the lights inside were on. The jet had many rounded windows. It had two pairs of seats facing each other with a floating table between them. There was a room for the pilot at the front, but when I looked inside, it was empty. There were only a big windshield and another floating desk with a red button on it.</p><p>“It’s autopilot. You just need to whisper your destination to the red button,” Alois said, patting my shoulder with a really snobby look. “What? You Malfoys don’t have one like this?”</p><p>Fucking Alois. I would definitely beat the hell out of him if, but I was here for Snow and she wouldn’t love that.</p><p>I sat in front of Snow on the right row. She was still giving me the silent treatment. She wouldn’t even look at me.</p><p>“Okay, we’re ready to go now!” Alois said after setting up the destination. The jet suddenly moved and we started flying.</p><p>“Wait, so you didn’t tell Lucky that we’re going?” Somi asked and Alois nodded.</p><p>“Lucky would ruin all the fun! Plus, he has NEWT. He would be so pissed if we bother his study session,” he explained.</p><p>Snow was just looking outside the window and didn’t join the chat, watching the white clouds flew slower than us.</p><p>“Why are you so quiet, Malfoy?” Somi scoffed, “Usually you would start a bickering,”</p><p>“You want me to start a bickering?”</p><p>“No. Silent suits Malfoy better.” Alois added, “Somi, let’s get some snack!” and with that, the both of them went to the room in the back where they kept the food supplies.</p><p>And now it was just me and Snow.</p><p>“I’m sorry,” I broke the silence between us, but she was still giving all of her attention to the clouds out there.</p><p>“For what?” She sighed.</p><p>“For you and Diggory,” I gulped, “And for what I did. I didn’t mean that,”</p><p>“They mean nothing, so it’s fine.” She chuckled bitterly.</p><p>“Fuck it, Snow! Stop treating me like this!” I slammed the table and she startled at my sudden gesture. “I’m even here for you. You don’t mean nothing to me! Are you fucking blind?”</p><p>Then Somi and Alois came back with hands full of chocolate bars and milk soda cans. I sat back and tried calming myself. Fucking Snow being so fucking cold.</p><p>“So, what’s the plan?” Somi asked, handing Snow the milk soda. She took it and finally turned away from the fucking window. She took a glance at me but then continued talking to Somi.</p><p>“Be invisible, make no scenes, kidnapped Taehyung back, and done,” she answered.</p><p>“Agree. We don’t wanna face a whole bunch of imperial soldiers.” Alois opened one of the chocolate bars and ate it.</p><p>“But what if he’s dead? You said they’re cannibals. What if he’s already eaten?” I asked and they all looked at me in horror for the fact I stated.</p><p>“Then we go back home.” Snow replied, still not looking me in the eyes. “But he’s not dead yet. I can feel it,” She went back staring at the window.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Snow’s POV</strong>
</p><p>We landed on a beach after a few hours. We could already see the palace even from here. It was up there on the top of the mountain. Now, all we needed to do was just some hiking. Thank Merlin I at least use a running shoe. It would be bad if I wore a flat shoe or something.</p><p>“We’re hiking up there?” Draco asked. He didn’t look pleased.</p><p>“Yep.” Somi scanned him from head to toe, “That’s why you don’t use formal attire and those shiny shoes during an adventure,”</p><p>Of course. Draco and his black suit.</p><p>After a few minutes of walk, we finally encountered a village. But it didn’t make any of us feel relieved at all. The village was rather gloomy and quiet. Almost dead. Some of the houses are burnt and the whole place smelled like dead people. But that wasn’t even the worse.</p><p>Every single villager who was on the street was staring at us. Including ones that stared from inside the window. They didn’t even blink and they were extremely quiet. Not even a single word came out of their mouth. Besides wind and sounds of tree leaves crashing against each other, only our breathing was heard.</p><p>I felt goosebumps all over my body. We looked at each other, knowing something was definitely wrong with this place.</p><p>“Just walk straight up. Make no eye contact with anyone.” Alois said, lowering his gaze as he continued walking.</p><p>I startled as some fingers touched my hand. It was Draco. He intertwined our fingers and held my hand tightly.</p><p>“Stay beside me and don’t fucking do anything stupid,” he said. “And Snow, when I kiss you—”</p><p>“Merlin! Draco, not now,” I let go of his hand and held on to my backpack strap.</p><p>He grunted, “No, listen to me first! When I kiss—”</p><p>“Not fucking now, Draco! Shut it!”</p><p>“No, you shut up!” He pulled my hand and faced me to him as we stopped walking, “Look at me, Snow. I need you to hear me out because I think this place is shady as fuck and I don’t know if we could go back home alive or not.”</p><p>“Now you’re being stupid, you know?” I let go of his hand but he grabbed my shoulder instead.</p><p>“Snow, just fucking listen!” he said with his deep voice, “All these years, all these fucking years I—” he stopped.</p><p>His sentence was cut as there was a little boy, poking on Draco’s thigh. He looked up to me and Draco. That boy was very skinny and his clothes were covered with dirt. He had no shoes on and he got scars all over his feet.</p><p>“I am hungry,” the boy whimpered. I looked at Draco. He looked disgusted by the kid.</p><p>I brushed off Draco’s hands off my shoulder and opened my backpack to get a chocolate bar I packed.</p><p>“Ewh, Snow, don’t,” he whispered a little bit loud. “He looks filthy as fuck,”</p><p>“You need to stop being mean, Draco,” I spatted as I lowered myself to level the kid. The boy turned his face to me and repeated his statement, “I am hungry,”</p><p>“You do?” I asked as he nodded quickly. “Well, I don’t have much but I have this.” I took out the chocolate from my bag. “Do you like chocolate?”</p><p>“I am hungry,” he repeated again.</p><p>I put the chocolate on his hand, “Then this is yours,” I smiled. Then the little boy suddenly started to frown and cry. He crashed the chocolate on his hand and stared at me with rage.</p><p>“I am hungry, I am hungry, I am hungry, I am hungry…” he continued repeating the words as they became louder and louder with every repetition.</p><p>Draco hurriedly stood me up by the arm and quickly and dragged me leaving the little boy.</p><p>“And you need to stop being nice,” he said as we kept walking and tried our best not to look back.</p><p>Then we heard the boy laughed hysterically from behind. “I AM HUNGRY, I AM HUNGRY, I AM HUNGRY, I AM HUNGRY,” he yelled. Draco covered my ears as we walked faster.</p><p>Alois and Somi who were ahead of us looked back in surprise hearing the voice of that little boy.</p><p>“The fuck happened?” Alois asked as we continued walking faster. Draco’s hands still covered my ears.</p><p>Then people started coming out of their houses, all laughing while staring at us with a murderous look.</p><p>“This can’t be good,” Somi muttered. Suddenly everyone mumbled the word hungry as they started to approach us. My breath stopped as my legs started to feel weak. I’ve never felt this scared my entire life.</p><p>“Run!” Draco grabbed my wrist and dragged me uphill. We ran as fast as we could and the villagers started to chase us. They were running to get us.</p><p>“The gate! Go inside that gate!” Somi yelled once we saw the entrance of the palace.</p><p>Once we reached the gate we immediately went in and closed it back and locked it. Thank Merlin it wasn’t locked in the first place or else we would be dead. We sat down on the ground as we caught our breath.</p><p>“Were they going to fucking eat us?” Alois shrieked in horror.</p><p>“I guess so. They said they’re hungry and started chasing us,” Draco said, still catching his breath. “Are you okay, Snow?” he asked.</p><p>“Yeah, I’m fine,” I said as I got up.</p><p>The Palace was very grand but empty. There was not a single soul guarding the front gate and no one was found walking around. Thus, we checked every corner, then explore every room we found. We didn’t really know what kind of room these were, but every room used a sliding door except this one.</p><p>There was this one room with a giant wooden door, half-opened, right at the end of the hall.</p><p>“Should we check here?” Draco asked as he pulled out his wand.</p><p>“Of course,” Alois lead the way and went inside. It was dark so we casted lumos to help us see.</p><p>The room was really cold, but it smelled like burnt. There was a big painting covered with a maroon curtain hanging on the wall.</p><p>“A painting…” Draco who stood beside me mumbled. He then opened the curtain and pointed his wand at the picture.</p><p>A man sitting on a throne with giant black wings on his back. This somehow looked familiar.</p><p>Suddenly we heard Somi screamed. Someone with wings similar to the painting was choking Somi. A little fire sparks from both of his hands. Somi whimpered in pain and her face was as shocked as we all were when she saw his face.</p><p>It was Taehyung Kim.</p><p>Then Somi was thrown away that she hit a pillar on the opposite side of the room. I ran to Somi and help her stood up. I look up to that guy. It was indeed Taehyung Kim.</p><p>“What the…”</p><p>Then suddenly a few people with armor bursting inside the room and caught the four of us. They forcedly took our wands and tight our hands. The light in the room was suddenly turned on as a tall man in a black robe walked in.</p><p>“Well, well… Who do we have here?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Draco’s POV</strong>
</p><p>“What the fuck did you do to Taehyung Kim? Why does he become a…” Somi stuttered at her sentence, her eyes started to water at the sight of her very own best friend standing over there with the look she had never seen before.</p><p>“A monster? A demon?” he laughed, “This is who he truly is, I just unlock the upgrade for him,”</p><p>“You fucking bastard!” Somi cursed as she tried to free her hand, but it was no use.</p><p>“So are you here to take him away? Sorry to disappoint you, but he has duties to pay as he is part of this empire,”</p><p>“What duty?” I asked.</p><p>“To keep me, the Emperor, strong by providing him things to consume,”</p><p>“You mean providing humans for you to eat?” I asked again. “Or for those blood-thirsty villagers down there?”</p><p>“No, it’s just me. What you saw earlier was a projection we set so trespasser can just run straight to the palace and we can catch them easily,” he explained. “And I don’t really eat it. I consume their pain. That is what gives me more power,”</p><p>The soldiers who caught us suddenly took Alois’s backpack and throw his belongings out. A sword fell out of his bag and it caught the attention of the Emperor. He took it and scanned it clearly. His eyes stopped at the royal symbol crafted on the sword’s body.</p><p>“Oh, so you’re a prince,” he chuckled. “From the very bloodline that created the first kind of me and Taehyung. The Previa,”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Alois asked.</p><p>“Haven’t you heard about the legend? About the demon that existed because of a brokenhearted veela?” he said.</p><p>I looked at Snow and she was looking at me too. Our project! The demon in disguise!</p><p>The tall man pointed his sword towards Alois’s neck, “No,” Alois answered.</p><p>“Well, that veela was our great great ancestor,” That man said. “She was tricked and used by this wicked wizard for his own lust. Then she begged Satan to help her put revenge on him by creating a demon made from the skin of the veela...”</p><p>“And the blood of Satan,” Snow continued spontaneously.</p><p>The emperor glanced at her as he smirked, “Correct.” He walked towards her with a devilish smile plastered on his face. Then he ran his finger through her hair.</p><p>“Get your filthy hand off her!” I shouted but the soldier who caught me held me back so I couldn’t move.</p><p>“Whoever you are, I swear I’ll kill you if you hurt my sister,” Alois yelled at the same time as me.</p><p>“So this lady is the princess,” he said, “What else do you know about the legend, Previa?” He brought her chin up with the tip of the sword.</p><p>“The demon burned a lot of people that were related to the wizard. Turning them into ashes. Then it was killed for good,” Snow continued.</p><p>“There’s still another interesting piece of the story that you might not know yet. But too bad, Princess… it’s your turn to be killed for good because that fucking wizard was your ancestor,” he said as he walked away from her.</p><p>“Bring them to the pool,” The Emperor ordered.</p><p>As soon as the soldiers heard his request, we were dragged out of the room. I looked at Taehyung Kim in a glance. He was chained on the wall and bloodstains were all over his body. His eyes were dark and empty. He was not like Taehyung Kim at all.</p><p>We were dragged to somewhere far under the palace. It was even under the musty dungeon and jails. It took a few minutes to get there, and the only sources of light to help us see clearly along the way were only the torches these soldiers had with them.</p><p>And there was it, at the end of the dark hall there was a wooden door, and when it was opened it was a gigantic room filled with water, no other stairs or anything else. Just water. And the water was pitch black, I couldn’t see how deep it would be.</p><p>The surface of the water was about thirty feet below us, and there was no other exit beside this door.</p><p>“Killing the four of you right now won’t be beneficial for me. So I’ll keep you with the other food stock down there.” The Emperor said from behind.</p><p>“This is a fucking war, I’m going to fucking kill you and—” Alois sentenced was cut as the soldier beside him pushed him off the door.</p><p>“Alois!” Snow froze seeing his brother slowly drowning in the pitch-black water.</p><p>“Enjoy your deep sleep and… see you in a few years,” the Emperor laughed as the soldiers throw the rest of us down to the pool with our hands still tight at the back.</p><p>I tried keeping my head up and keep on moving my feet so I wouldn’t get drown. But as soon as I accidentally drank the water the went into my mouth, my head became dizzy and my body felt like it was dripping.</p><p> </p><p>Then everything turned black.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>